Relatos del libro fairy tail
by Geum Jan di
Summary: Serie de One-shots entre Lucy y Natsu. Mundo del manga o Mundo alterno, todo puede cambiar, mas no la relación que ambos mantenien, tampoco el amor que pueda florecer o el futuro que les depare. Siempre estarán juntos. Capitulo 16: Lucy. Natsu Dragion era un cobarde, un débil, flojucho etc etc, ahora, que nadie le tocara a su Lucy porque ella era suya. ¿Queda claro, Mystogan?
1. Amor y un cúpido

_¡Hola hola!  
_

_Y vuelvo de nuevo con una serie de one-shots dedicados a la mejor pareja anime que para mi existe actualmente. Aunque todavía no se haya desarrollado nada, pronto podremos ver como Mashima-sama cumple nuestros sueños. _

_Gracias por esta genial historia, Mashima-sensei._

.

.

_Flash back o pensamientos propios en cursiva _

* * *

_**Amor y un cúpido**_

* * *

Una linda mañana se apreciaba en la ciudad de Magnolia. El cielo clareado, sin nubes, el sol expuesto en lo más alto, brillando con fuerza, los pájaros revoloteando contentos…

Lissana aspiró, desde la terraza del gremio, ese aire puro y fresco que vagamente podía traer la época de verano, estirando sus brazos al cielo. Volvió a apoyar sus brazos sobre la baranda, observando la ciudad que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Y sonrió.

Había pasado un año desde que volvió de Edoras. El mundo donde permaneció durante años, acompañada de sus edo-hermanos. Tan diferentes a los del mundo real. Recordaba que su hermano lloraba mucho, y que su hermana…bueno…Mirajane no era diferente. Ella nunca cambiaba.

Y mejor era así. De esa forma sentía que seguía con su familia de la tierra.

.

.

_-¡Lissana!-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando, en aquel gremio, dos personas tan conocidas como apreciadas por ella, aparecieron y saltaron al verla. Edo-Lucy les paró, por supuesto. Pero en ese momento, a ella no le importó, estaba tan absorta, tan sorprendida. _

_Y no podía estar equivocada. _

_Esos dos eran__** ellos**__. Sus mejores amigos. El Natsu enérgico de la tierra y el gato azulado Happy. _

_Los dos mejores amigos que había tenido en su vida _

_Se escondió tras la puerta, llevando una mano a su corazón mientras sus ojos, humedeciéndose por las lágrimas, evitaban que se deslizaran por sus mejillas. _

_Pero nada lo impidió. Ella no lo hizo. Eran Natsu y Happy. Natsu y Happy. ¿Cómo no ponerse a llorar ante semejante alegría?_

_Pasaron muchas cosas. Entre ellas, cuando la destrucción de Extalia y la desaparición de la magia en Edoras, la transportaron de nuevo hacia la tierra. En ese momento, y feliz de volver a estar con sus amigos, saltó a los brazos de las personas que más quería, al igual que sus hermanos, provocando que en ello cayeran al suelo. Sobre su cuerpo, miró a Natsu. Un alto, fuerte y atractivo Natsu que el tiempo había cambiado. Tan sólo físicamente, pues su carácter seguía igual de impulsivo que antaño. Soltó lágrimas de alegría. Esta vez, sin contenerse._

_Les había echado tanto de menos_

_Abrazó a Happy, añorando todo ese tiempo sin poder tenerle entre sus brazos, y de nuevo cuenta, lloró. Lloró al poder abrazar a sus hermanos de verdad, cuando en el gremio, todos le recibieron con alegría, cuando celebraron esa fiesta de bienvenida para ella._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Volver a su hogar, había sido maravilloso.

Sin embargo, había algo nuevo en el gremio. Bueno, todo el gremio estaba como nuevo, pero, sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquella chica de hermoso cabello rubio, sentada al lado de Natsu, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por un momento no la conoció. Pero su cabello, sus ojos castaños e incluso ese golpe que le propinó a Natsu por, seguramente, uno de sus comentarios, le trajo de golpe la imagen de Edo Lucy. Y así era.

Ella era a Lucy de la tierra.

No vestían igual, no se comportaban igual, pero eran exactamente iguales. Su físico, y algunas veces, su carácter, le recordaban mucho a la Edo-Lucy. Una de las mejores amigas que obtuvo estando en Edoras.

.

.

_-¡Lisa-chan!-_

_Edo-lucy se acercó a ella, sacudiendo su mano con energía. Lissana sonrió, pues ella era, la única en todo el gremio que la llamaba de esa forma._

_-Lucy-chan, buenos días- _

_La rubia sonrió de forma traviesa y Lissana negó, conociendo esa sonrisa. Ella, Lucy, la chica más activa de todo el gremio, la que más se preocupaba por sus amigos, vestía un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo, desabrochado por delante, mostrando parte de un top negro resaltando aquellos pechos redondos sobre la tela. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo, por debajo de sus hombros, y llevaba una coleta de calavera a un lado, sujetando parte de su cabello. Sus ojos eran marrones, de un color parecido al chocolate, unas mejillas algo sonrojadas, piel pálida y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Sin excesos demás. _

_-Nee, viste a Natsu?-preguntó frunciendo sus labios._

_-No. Pero posiblemente haya ido a realizar una misión- respondió ella, agarrando un vaso para ponerse a limpiarlo- creo haber escuchado de Cana-chan que había salido disparado a una misión- _

_-¿Una misión? ¿Él solo?- _

_-¿Te preocupa?-preguntó ella, sonriendo con malicia, viendo sonrojarse a Lucy._

_-N-no. Por supuesto que no- se sentó en la silla de la barra, de espaldas a ella, cruzándose de brazos- Natsu es fuerte- su mirada bajó al suelo- y yo…confío en él- una imperceptible sonrisa adornó los labios de la rubia, algo que Lissana pudo ver, además de ese pequeño sonrojo.-_

_Apoyó sus brazos en la barra y medio cuerpo lo inclinó hacia delante. _

_-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- _

_Lucy saltó de la silla, cayendo tras eso al suelo. Lissana se apartó, sonriendo contenta. _

_-Q-que-que….-balbuceó ella, sonrojada al completo. ¿A ella, gustarle Natsu? ¿El asustadizo natsu? _

_Eso era imposible _

_-Q-que cosas dices, Lisa-chan- se levantó y colocó de nuevo la silla que había tirado, sonrojada pero una sonrisa nerviosa- E-es i-imposible. ¿Na-natsu? Imposible- volvió a sentarse, estaba vez, de cara a ella, apoyando los brazos en la mesa, escondiendo su mirada-Natsu no…-_

_Lissana agarró el vaso y continuó limpiándolo, sin dejar de sonreír. Pasaron largos segundos hasta que volvió a escuchar de nuevo la voz de Lucy. _

_-Es…imposible- entonces se detuvo, mirando extrañada a su amiga. Algo no iba bien. Ese tono de voz…- a Natsu…le gusta otra persona…-_

_Dejó trapo y vaso y alzó el rostro de su amiga, sorprendiéndose al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_-Lucy-chan…-ella apartó su rostro, escondiéndolo de nuevo bajo su flequillo._

_-A Natsu le gustas tú- _

Aquello, llegó a sorprenderle de sobre manera. ¿Natsu de Edoras enamorado de ella?

_Mantuvo la mirada sobre su amiga, con los ojos muy abiertos._

_¿Natsu…enamorado de ella?_

_-Pff..!.-no pudo aguantar más y rió. Rió con ganas. No pudo evitarlo, aquello salió de su cuerpo solo. Sin ser consciente. _

_Lucy observaba a Lissana sorprendida. ¿Por qué reía? ¿Acaso había hecho algo gracioso? Frunció el ceño, sin llegar a comprender._

_-Lisa-chan po-porque…-se sonrojó, sintiendo que la mirada de los miembros del gremio estaba sobre ellas-Lissana…-murmuró, bajando su mirada_

_-Baaaaka- dijo ella de pronto, provocando que Lucy le mirara. Lissana se apoyó en la barra, acercando su rostro al suyo con una radiante sonrisa- a Natsu le gustas tú- _

Recordó como esos ojos castaños se abrieron asombrados y esas mejillas, que casi nunca se sonrojaban, ahora parecían dos farolillos incandescentes.

_Lissana apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, sonriendo. _

_-¿Crees que Natsu haría lo que haría si no fuera por ti?- _

_¿Por…mi? Por la cabeza de la rubia pasaron muchos recuerdos, momentos con Natsu, acontecimientos que, para ella, no significaban nada más que…situaciones de amistad._

_-Natsu es un chico muy valiente-continuó Lissana- y te ama- se apartó, volviendo a agarrar el vaso- sólo que…se avergüenza de ser como es. Piensa que, si no cambia, tal vez, nunca llegues a...amarle- _

_Sus manos se empuñaron, casi al punto de temblar por el esfuerzo dado, escondiendo la mirada bajo su flequillo. _

_-Baka…-Lissana escuchó su voz rota por lágrimas- idiota…-_

_La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un alegre Natsu._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí!-exclamó, pasando entre la gente con una grandísima sonrisa- ¡Lissana, tengo hambre!-_

_-Si!- exclamó ella, alejándose de la barra con una sonrisa_

_-¡Oe! Lucy- se sorprendió al verla ahí, tan callada- No te había visto, que…-pero calló cuando ella se alzó de la silla; se puso pálido y empezó a sudar frío- N-no…espera. Acabo de llegar…s-sé que me fui s-sin avisar…l-lo siento!-se cubrió con los brazos-perdóname!- _

_Pero ningún ataque, ningún agarre doloroso…extrañado, bajó sus brazos mirando a su amiga, que lucía con la mirada sombría._

_-Lucy…-_

_-Baka…-susurró ella. Sus manos volvieron a empuñarse a ambos lados de su cuerpo con fuerza. _

_-Lucy- estaba preocupado. Veía sus puños apretarse con fuerza-Lucy que…-_

_Y todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera él tuvo tiempo de verlo. Lucy lo agarró el cuello de su camisa y lo inclinó un poco, acercando su rostro para propiamente besarle en los labios. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, los miembros del gremio quedaron boquiabiertos, casi pálidos, mientras que Lissana sonreía. _

_Natsu no creía lo que ocurría. Lucy le estaba besando. ¿¡Lucy! No era más que presión, sus labios sobre los suyos, cálidos, con sabor a fresa. Los labios de Lucy. _

_Alzó sus manos, queriendo sujetar el rostro de Lucy para prolongar ese beso, sin embargo, ella se separó, muy a pocos escasos centímetros de sus labios y ahí Natsu, con esas mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando y sus labios entreabiertos, pudo certificar que Lucy era la más hermosa de todas las chicas. _

_-Tú también me gustas- susurró ella, sonrojada furiosamente, antes de separarse y salir del gremio. _

_Todo quedó en absoluto silencio, con un Natsu terriblemente sonrojado y asombrado. _

_Ella…ella acababa de…Lucy le…a ella le…_

_-Natsu -viró su mirada, encontrándose con la encantadora Lissana- ahora es cuando deberías demostrarle tus sentimientos, nee?- y le guiñó el ojo_

_Natsu miró a su alrededor, antes de bajar su mirada y sonreír contento. _

_-Gracias, Lissana- _

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sonrió feliz Lissana, mirando de nuevo la cuidad de Magnolia ante sus ojos. Sin duda, ese sería uno de los recuerdos que jamás borraría.

-Lissana-

Mirajane apareció en la entrada del balcón, sonriéndole.

-Te esperamos para comer-

-Si!-respondió animada ella, entrando con su hermana al gremio

-Hoy pareces muy contenta-

-Es que…-juntó sus manos tras su espalda, sonriendo- recordé algo que me puso muy feliz-

Mirajane sonrió, y en silencio, bajaron las dos la escalera a la parte inferior del piso

-¡Natsu!-

La peliblanca de cabello corto se detuvo y desde la escalera, observó a la dueña de ese grito.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos listos!-exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- ya podemos irnos. ¡Happy!- y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Aye!- y el pequeño gato parlante le siguió, parándose frente el rostro de Lucy que, en el hombro de Natsu, era llevada como si nada pesara.

-Natsu…-sollozó fuertemente sonrojada Lucy, agarrándose a la camisa del Dragon Slayer, evitando caerse- por favor…-

Los del gremio sonreían, Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle les esperaban en la puerta, sonriendo, preparados para una nueva aventura. Aventura a la cual, Lucy se negó a ir, hasta que su, cabezota novio, la obligó a partir con él, convenciéndola con tan sólo unas palabras.

_-Necesito que estés a mi lado- _

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Él decía cosas, que seguramente no sabría el significado que tendrían, pero que a ella, le hacían efecto como una droga. Palabras cargadas de seguridad que la estremecían y la volvían una tonta enamorada; dejando que, finalmente, hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Una sonrisa tímida curvó los labios de la rubia, agarrándose con fuerza a la camisa de su novio, murmurando las mismas palabras que él también le había dicho y que, como respuesta, provocaban que Natsu sonriera ampliamente.

Lissana lo observó todo desde la escalera, feliz, contenta por sus amigos.

Y realmente lo estaba. Ver a su mejor amigo sonriendo feliz, tan completo, le llenaba de gozo. Lucy era para Natsu su mundo. Un mundo que lo llenaba de alegrias, que lo llenaba a él, que lo apartaba de esa soledad que la desaparición de Igneel le provocaba. Lucy lo era todo.

Era el primer y, creía ella que también, el único amor de Natsu.

_Me alegro mucho por ti, Natsu_

Mirajane sonrió al ver a su hermana sonreír, poniendo la mirada en el grupo que se alejaba del gremio.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, nee-chan-

Lissana miró a su hermana, sonriendo sin poder dejar de hacerlo.

Era tan feliz en ese gremio.

Con las personas que más quería

**_Su familia_**

-Yo también, nee-san-

* * *

_Una bonita historia contada por nuestra amiga Lissana en sus tiempos en Edoras. Porque como lo podeis ver, Lissana no lo pasó nada mal allí, incluso...hasta hizo de cúpido. (Me encantan Edo-lucy y edo-Natsu)_

_Proximamente veremos más capitulos de esta fantastica pareja!_

_Matta ne!  
_


	2. Miradas

_¡Aquí he vuelto! Y con una nueva historia de amor entre nuestros queridos protas. _

_Por cierto, este capi contiene algo de spoiler, debido a que aparece un nuevo personaje, Dan. (sólo para aquellos que no han llegado al capi) XD_

_¡Es un flash lo cursiva!  
_

_Bienvenidos a..._

**FAIRY TAL**

* * *

En el alborotado y pequeño gremio de Fairy tail, mientras algunos de los miembros discutían, otros reían, hablaban y bebían, un increíblemente pensativo Natsu se encontraba en la barra, mirando un punto fijo de la nada, sintiéndose muy confuso, con una mano en su pecho, masajeando sorbre su corazón.

¿Ese sentimiento…qué le había ocurrido?

_-Natsu…- _

_Lucy miraba asombrada a Natsu, que de espaldas a ella, miraba con fiereza a Dan, un tipo de la guardia del cielo, al cual le caía demasiado mal. Alto, mucho más que él, de cabello rojo, ojos negros y afilados, una armadura junto con ese escudo del demonio y esa espada que deseaba destrozar y quemar. _

_Su carácter idiota, su cara igual de mensa, su voz, esas odiosas y repelentes sonrisas…_

_Sus repetidos y molestos love, sus cambios de nombre, esas imaginaciones tan absurdas, sus miradas pervertidas, el atrevimiento de cargarla en brazos, de llevársela sin su permiso…_

_Más que mal, odiaba a ese tipo como a nunca nadie había odiado. Le odiaba con toda la ira que podía sentir en su interior. Porque ese tipo jugaba con él, porque le ignoraba, porque subestimaba y se burlaba de su fuerza, porque con la estúpida espada le empequeñecía cada dos por tres, porque siempre estaba con su nombre en la boca, porque estaba más que harto que le hiciera eso delante de sus narices…_

_Y tanto aguantar, aguantar…terminó por explotar, literalmente, en llamas. _

_En aquella lúgubre lugar, repleto de ruinas, sujetó la mano de Lucy y la colocó tras él, entrecerrando su mirada verde sobre los ojos negros sorprendidos de Dan. _

_-¿Qué te crees que haces, idio...-_

_-Aléjate de ella- rugió Natsu, dejando tras él a una sorprendida y sonrojada Lucy- no te acerques a Lucy- _

_Dan se quedó congelado, boquiabierto. Michelle y Romeo miraban la escena sorprendidos mientras un alejado Happy, flotando en el aire, sonreía maligno._

_-Q…-balbuceó incrédulo, cambiando de pronto su mirada a su Lu-lu, que lucía sonrojada y luego a él, que con su mirada le amenazaba y advertía fieramente._

_Frunció el ceño, dando un salto atrás, señalándole con la espada._

_-Q-Que… ¿¡Qué relación tienes con este mocoso, lu-tan!- _

_¿Relación? La rubia aumentó su sonrojo._

_-¡Cállate!-volvió a gritar Natsu, empuñando sus manos que estaba rodeadas por fuego- no volverás a ponerle un dedo encima, bastardo- y se lanzó contra él, con su karyuu no tekken. _

_-¡Lucy-chan!- Michelle se acercó a ella, preocupada- ¿estás bien…onee…-pero sus palabras se ahogaron al ver las mejillas encendidas de su hermana y su mirada perdida en algún lugar. Por la contra, ella sonrió, mirando la pelea entre el dragon slayer y el guardián. _

_-¡Adelante! Natsu-nii!-exclamó Romeo sonriendo cuanto el pelirosa le golpeó en pleno rostro a Dan, mandándolo contra el suelo. _

_Natsu volvió a bajar y lo agarró por el cuello de su armadura, alzándole un poco para acercarlo a su rostro. Dan mantenía su quijada apretada y una mirada rabiosa._

_-Lucy sólo puede mirarme a mí- siseó, alzando su puño cubierto de fuego, procurando que este lo viera. _

Todo recuerdo se borró cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Hizo una mueca al ver quién era, molestando al otro.

-Teme, ¿por qué esa cara?- Gray se sentó a su lado, como siempre, únicamente vistiendo su pantalón- ¿qué te ocurre, estás más calmado de lo normal?-

Natsu hizo un extraño sonido, mirando a un lado y apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Gray se asombró de que su amigo no se hubiera levantado para golpearle o peor aún, no le hubiera respondido.

-¿Es por Lucy?- preguntó él, sonriendo mientras la mano que sujetaba la cabeza de Natsu se resbalaba, debido al asombro.

-¿C-cómo lo …-

Gray apoyó su cabeza en su mano, sonriendo con cinismo mientras miraba a su amigo. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus ojos entrecerrados, esperando con impaciencia conocida en él la respuesta.

-No te preocupes por ella, Lucy sólo tiene ojos para ti-

Y asombrado, furiosamente se sonrojaron sus mejillas, dejándole boquiabierto y abriendo al completo sus ojos.

-Ni ese tipo obsesionado con Lucy ni ningún chico en claro, lograra que nuestras amiga, mire a otra persona que no seas tú- y tras sus palabras, se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

Con un más que extrañado Natsu, este, puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, un cosquilleo que le gustaba en su vientre, una especie de calidez que de repente, le provocó ganas de sonreír.

Buscó en aquel gremio a su amiga, ampliando su sonrisa al verla sonreír junto Levy y Cana.

-Sólo para mí...-murmuró él, sintiéndose más contento y lleno de energía- ¡gyaaah!- exclamó, estirando sus brazos- ¡Happy,!- el gato azul, en una de las mesas con Charle, le miró- ¡Lucy!- la rubia se sonrojó y le miró- ¡ Vamos a trabajar!-y ahora él miró a Lucy, asombrándola y provocando que mirara a un lado.

-¡Aye sir!- Happy voló hasta él y entre los dos, agarraron una misión, sin siquiera mirar de que iba y salieron corriendo, deteniéndose el pelirosa para mirar de nuevo a su amiga.

-¡Lucy!-

-¡S-si!- se levantó ella, tropezando con las mesas, antes de parar al lado de su amigo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que le parecía imposible mirarle

-Lucy, a partir de ahora, siempre mírame a mí- y echándola una de sus sonrisas traviesas, se alejó corriendo y gritando emocionado, dejando a una completamente sonrojada Lucy.

-Siempre mírame a mí- repitió ella, bajando su cabeza, asomándose una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Te gusssssta- dijo Happy tras ella, asustándola mientras este se alejaba.

-¡Mooou! ¡Happy!- y corrió tras él, sonrojada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Tenía razón ese gato azul,

Se había enamorado de Natsu

* * *

_¡Jo jo! Que os ha parecido? Corto, pero con lo poco que hay, se dice todo. :P_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	3. Recuerdos

**_Peligro, peligro, peligro, peligro_**

**_Aquí llega Jan di-chan con un nuevo one-shot categoria M. _**

**_Así que por favor, ateneos a las consecuencias de lo que leeréis proximamente_**

**_;)_**

**_Adv: Personajes de 18 años para arriba y escenas subiditas de color.^^  
_**

* * *

Era un día frío en Magnolia. Por las calles, un manto blanco decoraba el suelo empedrado, llenando tejados y demás objetos que en ese momento se encontraban bajo ese cielo gris. Del mismo, pequeñas y frías bolas de nieve caían lentamente, proporcionando a la ciudad un hermoso paisaje de blanco, luces cálidas y diversión.

Niños correteando sobre esta, jugando a guerras, tirándose con un patín, padres acompañando a sus hijos de compras y, en uno de los edificios empedrados de esa ciudad, sobre una pequeña elevación de terreno, también cubierta por la nieve, el gremio Fairy Tail.

A puertas cerradas, el ambienta cálido y cubierto de aquellos personas que formaban parte de ese gremio era agradable. Sonrisas, peleas, diversión, amor…en ese lugar nunca te faltaría de nada.

Y Lucy Heartfilia lo sabía. Dos años en aquel gremio, con esas maravillosas personas que, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido por su culpa, la habían aceptado. Personas de gran corazón que le habían dicho que alzara la cabeza, porque ahora pertenecía a la familia Fairy Tail.

Y no podía ser más feliz.

Amigos y una familia, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sentada en una de las mesas de madera, vistiendo un caliente jersey amarronado, con grandes rombos en fila por su pecho, una camisa de botones en su interior, una sencilla falda corta de un color marrón más claro, con líneas amarronadas más oscuras y unos botines con pelo, que calentaban sus pies, observaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Apoyando su mentón en sus manos unidas, el cabello rubio, ya bastante crecido, resbaló de sus hombros, cayendo sobre la mesa,. Sus ojos marrones, casi siempre radiantes, miraban a todas aquellas personas que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a querer. Lissana, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, Charle, Happy, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Makarov, Gildarts, Cana, Lily, Erza, Bixlow, Wakabe…en fin, a todos ellos a los que ahora consideraba su familia.

Sin embargo, había uno de esos integrantes que se llevaba la palma. Uno que a medida que las aventuras los atrapaban, que los ponían en peligro, siempre se encontraba dispuesto a salvarla, a hacer lo que fuera por ella.

Uno que prometió siempre protegerla

-¡Maldito Gray!-exclamó un furioso Natsu, sacando fuego de su boca-¡¿Tú buscas una pelea verdad?-

-Cuando tú quieras, saco lleno de cenizas- respondió el otro, de nuevo, sin su camisa.

Y como cada día, sin pasar ninguno, los dos empezaban a pelear.

A pesar de los años, Natsu nunca cambiara

Y es que, a sus 18 años, el fuerte y atrevido Natsu seguía siendo…el fuerte y atrevido Natsu. Puede que físicamente, con su cabello rosado cayendo sobre su cuello y mucho más revuelto, su rostro más definido, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa traviesa de incisivos afilados, esa cicatriz en el cuello, la ropa tan ligera que, a pesar del invierno, él no quitaba. Pues, siendo un dragón slayer e hijo de un dragón de fuego, el calor y el fuego corrían por sus venas. Su cuerpo trabajado por las misiones, su piel entre morena y blanca, esa fuerza y ese poder únicos, su carácter su…Natsu seguía siendo el mismo chico de 15 años que había conocido en Hargeon.

Y eso le gustaba. De hecho, le amaba principalmente por ser como era. Y nunca pediría que cambiara…Bueno…ciertamente…había muchas cosas que mejorar en Natsu, posiblemente su carácter problemático uno de ellos, pero, ¿Quién era ella para cambiarlo? Podía considerarse afortunada de tener un novio como él.

Aunque agradecería infinitas de veces si alguien tuviera el poder de hacerle cambiar esa personalidad suya tan_ desvergonzada _que poseía.

Inevitablemente se sonrojó, bajando su mirada a aquella taza humeante de chocolate caliente.

Como iba diciendo, esa personalidad suya tan desvergonzada le traía a ella terribles problemas. Problemas en los que se encontraba…y de los cuales no podía salir.

.

.

La dejó sobre la mesa, y sin separar sus labios, introdujo sus manos bajo su camisa de manga corta, ligera y de algodón, con un lindo mensaje de " I love my friends".

Aquella mañana de verano, en proceso de reparación del viejo gremio, Lucy y Natsu habían sido los primeros en llegar. Extrañamente sin la compañía de su fiel amigo Happy, al cual fue imposible despertar.

-Nee, ¿por qué tenemos que arreglar esto?- dijo él, mirando el gran agujero en la pared, frunciendo el ceño

-¡Porqué tu lo rompiste Natsu!-exclamó Lucy, dejando la maleta de herramientas sobre la mesa-Deberías darte cuenta de que él gremio no está para que lo destroces-

-Mmm..-con los brazos tras su cabeza, hizo Natsu ese sonido, desinteresado, poniendo la mirada en ella- ¿Por qué no llamas a Virgo para que la arregle?-

-¡Mis espíritus no están para eso!-se volteó de nuevo y buscó las herramientas necesarias, suspirando cansada. Y eso que acababa de levantarse.

Natsu siempre le traía tantos problemas

-Te ayudaré a arreglarlo, pero debes…-pero calló de pronto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, abriendo al completo sus ojos.

-Lucy- la rubia cerró sus ojos al sentir su respiración en su oído, sintiendo un escalofrío. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y la tenía complemente entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Bajó su cabeza, sin abrir sus ojos y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerle temblar de esa forma con tan sólo abrazarla?

Natsu pareció notarlo, ya que una sonrisa socarrona curvó sus labios.

-¿Por qué no mejor…-una de sus manos bajó el tirante del peto-aprovechamos el tiempo…-la otra mano también hizo lo mismo, tirando luego del mismo, que quedó colgado en su pantalón- haciendo lo que más nos gusta?-

Lucy se volteó de pronto, alarmada, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, queriendo dejar un espacio.

-N-Natsu, estamos en el gremio…n-no podemos…-pero sujetando su mano, improvisadamente le besó.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eso había sido tan repentino…

-E-espera Natsu…-consiguió decir al separarse mientras Natsu, con una sonrisa traviesa, rodeaba su cintura y volvía a juntar sus labios.

Lucy cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas tan calientes como las tazas de chocolate que preparaba Mirajane e intentó apartarse, pero Natsu la apresó bien contra su cuerpo y apoyó presión en sus labios.

Sin más que poder hacer, se aferró a su chaleco y correspondió a ese beso. Natsu se separó un poco, apoyando su frente contra la suya, sonriendo. Lucy le miró sonrojada, avergonzada de ella misma al verse incapaz de negarse a él.

-Lucy- repitió su nombre él, antes de capturar sus labios. La rubia le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y dejó que sus labios se movieran sobre los suyos, antes de dar paso a aquella intrusa tan conocida.

Con facilidad, la subió a la mesa y sin separar sus labios, metió las manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su cintura y espalda. Lucy gimió contra sus labios al sentir esas manos abarcando sus pechos y profundizó el beso, mientras aquel calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, nublándole cualquier posibilidad de razón.

Natsu separó sus labios, respirando igual de agitado que ella, y sonrió antes de volver a devorar sus labios. Sus manos descendieron de sus pechos, por su cuerpo hasta su trasero, donde agarró para acercarla a su cintura. Jadeó contra sus labios al sentir esa corriente al juntar sus cinturas y descendió sus labios por su cuello. Lucy le rodeó con las piernas, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando libre decisión a hacer lo que Natsu quisiera con ella. Enredó entre sus dedos su cabello rosado, sintiéndolo suave, haciéndole sonreír. Cuando una de sus manos ascendió para agarrar su cabeza, enredar sus dedos entre su cabello y volver a juntar sus labios, cuando la otra mano empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello ya no podía detenerse.

-¡Natsu!-

Los dos viraron el rostro al momento, más Lucy fue la única en sonrojarse al completo. B-boqueó, sintiendo humo salir por sus orejas.

Gray y Juvia se habían presentado en el gremio, sin que se dieran cuenta. Y ahora…ahora…

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

Una Juvia muy sonrojada y un Gray impresionado y también sonrojado

Natsu se separó, pasando las manos tras su cabeza, observando a sus amigos con total tranquilidad.

-Pues iba a hacer el amor con Lucy. Pero ahora que has llegado..,¡ppuaaf!-exclamó cuando Lucy le golpeó en la mejilla, mandándolo al otro lado del gremio

Rápidamente ella bajó de la mesa, buscando alguna excusa.

-N-no le hagáis caso. N-no hacíamos nada…e-es decir…si pero…n-no e-era e-eso Natsu no…-se sentía muy avergonzada, y ese preciso momento quería la tierra se la tragase.

Gray metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a un lado contrariado.

-Por lo menos deberíais esperaros a llegar a casa-masculló todo sonrojado, dejando a Lucy asombrada.

Juvia seguía mirando a un lado, sonrojada.

-¡Y a ti que te importa donde lo hagamos!-exclamó Natsu, levantándose de pronto del suelo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Me importa porque en este lugar hay niños idiota!-

-¿Y dónde están si se puede saber?-gruñó el otro, luego cruzándose de brazos- lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia-

-¡Qué!-

-¡Natsu!-exclamó sonrojada Lucy

-Anno…Lucy- sin saber cómo, Juvia había llegado hasta su lado- Ahí…-y le indicó con el dedo abajo.

Cuando ella se miró, volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente al ver sus pantalones medio bajados, mostrando parte de sus bragas. Se lo subió y abrochó rápidamente.

-Porque ni a Lucy ni a mí no nos importa donde hacerlo- continuó Natsu, sonriendo altivo

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó ella

-Porque cada noche yo tengo mi noche de sexo y tu no-

-¡NATSU!-volvió a gritar ella, abochornada y muy molesta, siendo sujetada por Juvia.

-Eres un pervertido- respondió Gray furioso, sacándose su camisa mientras un frío empezaba a rodear sus manos- y vas a pagar el avergonzar a Lucy-

-¿Y tú que sabes si la avergüenzo o no?- respondió el otro, en tono grave, rodeando un fuego en sus puños- Si lo hago es porque le doy placer- entrecerró su mirada mientras Lucy caía al suelo, llorando.

-No…-sollozaba ella, golpeando el suelo con su puño

-Lucy y Natsu… ¡Kiaaah!-exclamó Juvia cubriéndose el rostro.

Aquel día, el agujero en el techo se hizo más grande y, por cierto, Lucy no le dirigió la palabra a Natsu en todo lo que restó de día

Se frotaba la sien, recordando abochornada ese día. Por una parte agradecía que sólo hubieran sido vistos por Gray y Juvia, ya que no comentaron nada, pero…aquel bochorno, aquel sentimiento de desaparecer de la tierra seguía presente.

* * *

Dio un trago a su chocolate, sonriendo al sentir ese sabor dulzón y templado pasar por su garganta. Hacía demasiado frío; ese invierno había llegado cargado de nieve, tormentas e incluso un frío polar.

Agarró la taza entre sus manos, agradeciendo el calor que esta le proporcionaba mientras, otro de esos recuerdos llegaba a su cabeza.

.

.

Aquel día de primavera, Lucy llegaba al gremio acompañada de Loki, uno de sus espíritus, un amigo, el cual apreciaba y quería tanto como si de uno de sus familiares se tratara. Entre risas entraron al gremio y se sentaron en una mesa, sin darse cuenta que dos miembros de ese gremio habían puesto los ojos en ella.

-Nee, nee Natsu. Lucy y Loki se llevan muy bien- dijo con malicia el gato azulado, Happy.

-Lucy salvó a Loki de su propia muerte, es normal que se lleven bien- respondió Natsu, en tono monótono.

-últimamente vienen siempre juntos- apuntó Elfman, apareciendo de repente a su lado, cruzado de brazo- eso es de hombres-

-Nii-san, eso no es de hombres- respondió Lissana con una gota tras la cabeza

Charle suspiró cansada

-Y cuando llegan ni se dan cuenta que hablamos de ellos- apareció Cana, con su barril lleno de licor- hacen una linda pareja-

Natsu la miró prontamente, asombrado mientras Cana sonreía ladina.

-Cana-san….-susurró Wendy preocupada, sabiendo que se tramaba la chica

-Es cierto- se sentó en el asiento de la barra, cruzando piernas y apoyando sus brazos en la barra- Lucy es linda y refinada, Loki sabe tratar muy bien a la mujeres, sabe que es lo que les gusta y que no, sabe cuando actuar y cuando no. No sé… a mi parecer…son como un príncipe y una princesa de un cuento de hadas-

Elfman asentía, totalmente a su favor.

-Yo de ti tendría cuidado- recomendó Cana mirando a Natsu, que a su vez miraba fijamente a la mesa-en cualquier momento, tan pronto como cierres los ojos, Lucy dejará de ser tuya…y pasará a las manos de Loki-

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al completo mientras Wendy la miraba alarmada.

-Cana, eso no está bien. No asustes a Natsu- dijo Mirajane preocupada al ver la expresión de su amigo- Natsu, no creas nada. Loki es incapaz de hacer eso y Lucy…-

-Dejará…de ser mía-

Las personas que en ese momento se encontraban en la barra se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver la expresión sombría de Natsu, sus manos apretando con fuerza el asiento.

-N-Natsu…-

-¿Natsu-san?-

-¡CANA!- exclamaron todos ellos molestos con la castaña

-¡L-lo siento! No quería….-Natsu se alzó de pronto, todavía con la mirada sombría y se adelantó hacia Lucy y Loki.

-¡No! Natsu matará a Loki!-exclamó Mirajane asustada

-¡Natsu-san deténgase!- exclamó Wendy, casi al borde del llanto

-¿No es lindo? Natsu está celoso- dijo toda soñadora Lissana

-¡Debemos detener a Natsu!- exclamó Happy, señalando al nombrado.

Sin embargo, nadie se movió y el gato sudó frío.

-Tontos- suspiró Charle en los brazos de Wendy

.

-¿Y qué sabes del rey bigotudo?-le preguntó Lucy a Loki, sonriendo- hace tanto que no lo veo que ya se le echa de menos-

-Sigue tan pesado como siempre- dijo en un suspiro Loki, con una gota tras su cabeza- no te recomiendo ir a….-calló al sentir la presencia de una tercera persona en aquella mesa, la cual al verla, sonrió, al igual que su compañera- Oi, Nats…-se extrañó al verlo tan sombrío- Natsu, que ocurr…-pero sin poder darle tiempo a terminar, el pelirosado lo agarró de la corbata y acercó a su rostro

-¡Natsu!- se levantó Lucy sorprendida

-No vas a quitarme a Lucy- siseó, dejando sorprendida a la maga estelar-es mía, y nadie en este mundo me va a quitar lo que más me importa-

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Todos en el gremio tenían la oreja puesta.

Loki pareció sorprendido durante segundos, más luego, sonrió sarcástico, haciendo enfadar a Natsu.

-¿Y si eso llegara a suceder?- agarró sus manos y le obligó a que le soltara. Volvió a pararse, acomodando bien su corbata- Y si realmente llego a robarte a Lucy ¿Qué harías? ¿Matarme?-

¿Loki se estaba burlando de Natsu?

Lucy se apartó cuando Natsu saltó la mesa para volver a agarrar a Loki del cuello de su camisa.

-Nat…-

Pero Loki la miró, advirtiéndole que no dijera nada, y volvió a mirar a Natsu, sin una pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

-Soy un espíritu estelar Natsu, nunca muero- continuó burlándose, tanto en tono de voz como en mirada- Sería imposible para ti rescatarla. Porque me la llevaría conmigo, la convertiría en un espíritu, en mi esposa…-sonrió cínico, acercando su rostro al suyo- y tendríamos muchos hijos-

-¡CALLA!- le golpeó en la mejilla Natsu, con sus puños encendidos, haciéndole trastabillar-jamás permitiría que la apartaras de mí. Antes muerto que dejar que alguien como tú la toque-

Loki movió su mandíbula, adolorida por el golpe, pero sonrió.

-¿Porqué te importa tanto? Lucy es tan sólo tu amiga-metió las manos en los bolsillos- porque ese interés tan…-

-¡Porque la amo!- interrumpió él en un rugido, mirando iracundo a que consideraba su amigo.

Loki bajó su cabeza, sonriendo, Lucy sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mientras Elfman y sus hermanas lloraban emocionados y el resto del gremio sonreía.

-Lo ves, te lo dije- Loki miró a Lucy- te dije que terminaría diciéndolo- se alzó de hombros, suspirando con una gran sonrisa- es tan predecible-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Natsu, todavía furioso, preparándose para atacarle, cuando unos brazos rodearon su pecho, impidiéndole moverse. Miró por sobre su hombro, sorprendido –Lucy…-

Ella estrechó su abrazo, enterrando la cara en su pecho, queriendo esconder esas lágrimas de felicidad. Natsu se extrañó y cuando alzó la cabeza, medio gremio también estaba llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-

- En fin, mi trabajo ha terminado- y despidiéndose con dos dedos en su frente, desapareció.

-¡Oe! Loki no huy…-pero le fue imposible moverse, y con una gota tras su nuca, miró a Lucy, sin comprender nada- Lucy…-

-E-eso es de hombres- sollozó Elfman, mordiendo un pañuelo

-Natsu-san- Wendy se limpió las lágrimas

-Natsu…-susurró sonriendo Lissana.

-Es tan hermoso- Mirajane dijo secando sus ojos.

* * *

Sonrió al recordar ese día. Aunque no fue uno de aquellos recuerdos bochornos, fue uno de los más bonitos y uno entre los mil que atesoraba. Escuchar de sus labios que la amaba, era un regalo para sus oídos.

-¡Devuélveme los calzoncillos Natsu!-

Natsu pasó corriendo delante de ella con la prenda dando vueltas en su dedo mientras Gray, sin pudor alguno, le perseguía.

Lucy siguió a su Natsu con la mirada.

-Gracias, Natsu-

.

-Lucy-

La rubia volteó a su llamado, sonriendo al encontrarse con otro par de ojos marrón oscuro.

-Erza-

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado, con otra de esas llameantes tazas de chocolate. Lucy la observó. Con su cabello escarlata aun más largo, recogido en una cola alta, esa armadura que creía ella difícilmente podrían sacarla, su porte, su sonrisa, sus facciones… a sus 21 años, Erza seguía tan hermosa y fuerte como siempre.

La pelirroja, al sentir la mirada de Lucy, se sonrojó.

-Q-que… ¿Por qué me miras?-

Lucy negó, agarrando su taza y dando otro sorbo, lamiendo sus labios cubiertos de esa fina capa de chocolate.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Volvió Natsu a hacer de las suyas?-

-No- respondió ella sonriendo- tan sólo… recordaba-

Erza sonrió, llevándose la taza de chocolate a los labios. Lucy la vio sonreír al sentir el dulce sabor del chocolate.

Erza seguía siendo una adicta a los dulces

.

.

Sintió los estantes de la barra donde se guardaban las bebidas y demás objetos clavados en su espalda, pero aquello no le impidió que siguiera besando a Natsu.

Y de nuevo, estaban en el gremio. El otoño había llegado y, sin comprender porque en aquella tarde ninguno de los miembros se había aparecido por el lugar, avergonzada, se rindió a las caricias y los besos que Natsu le proporcionaba. No supo cómo, pero habían llegado tras la barra y ahora su espalda estaba contra las estanterías que componían los vasos y las botellas que se servían. Lucy sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura mientras Natsu la embestía una y otra vez. Besos entrecortados, gemidos, jadeos, la fina capa de sudor perlando sus cuerpos, dientes, lengua y hasta sus uñas marcando los hombros de Natsu. Podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido, pues no sabía cuánto ni cuantas veces habían repetido ese acto desde esa tarde sin la intervención de nadie. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser consciente de que estaban en medio del gremio, que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y descubrirlos, en vez de temer por aquello, sentía una pequeña excitación y emoción a sabiendas que aquel o aquella que pudiera ser el afortunado o desafortunado en encontrarlos, se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Pero gran, muy grande sorpresa.

Culminó con un grito y momentos después Natsu tras ella. Agitados, pasaron segundos antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra. Contra su cuello, Natsu sonrió travieso, aguantándose de una de las estanterías.

-Me encanta hacer esto-

Inevitablemente se sonrojó y le abrazó, abochornada. A ella también le gustaba, pero tenía en cuenta ciertas cosas…ciertos detalles, que eran de vital importancia.

_Detalles que olvidas en cuanto te besa_

Maldijo interiormente contra su mente, porque, cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Natsu la bajó y capturó sus labios ya hinchados y un par de tonos más coloridos.

-Natsu…-se separó ella, apoyando las manos contra su pecho- n-no deberíamos hacer esto- miró tras él, sonrojada, antes de volver a sus ojos- ¿Y si alguien nos descubre?-bajó su mirada-e-en parte es culpa mía por acceder a esto pero…- el dragón slayer, sin embargo, le alzó por el mentón y volvió a besarla.

Lucy cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus lenguas enredarse, sus manos en su nuca, agarrando su cabello, el calor y la excitación que había dejado hace unos momentos atrás, para volver a encenderla.

-¡Natsu!- se apartó de él, chocando contra las estanterías, mirándole asombrada. ¿Acaso pensaba hacerlo otra vez? Esa sonrisa socarrona le dio la respuesta y, sonrojándose furiosamente, se abrazó-N-no…no puedes…-boqueó- Natsu…-

Una tos se escuchó tras ellos. Lucy palideció de golpe y Natsu se volteó.

-Abuelo- dijo algo sorprendido, cuando sintió que se tambaleaba hacia delante. Miró sobre su hombro, Lucy se había abrazado a él, toda sonrojada- Lucy, ¿No habías dicho que no querías…-

-¡Tonto no es por eso!-gritó ella enormemente sonrojada-

-¡Natsu!- le llamó Makarov muy furioso- ¡te dije que dejaras de hacer esas cosas en el gremio!-

-Pero es muy divertido- respondió él sonriendo, pasando las manos tras su cabeza- Lucy repite muchas veces mi nombre-

-Natsu-siseó la rubia pellizcándole el vientre, a lo que Natsu gritó y casi lloró

-Eso no es motivo para que andes…-pero cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo, suspiró.

Ese chico nunca le haría caso

Miró a la pareja, que tras la barra, ocultaban medio cuerpo. Natsu se agarraba el vientre, con lágrimas en sus ojos y Lucy se mantenía abrazada, mirando a un lado, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

La cara del maestro cambió de pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Ahora que se fijaba, Lucy había crecido bastante…

Molesta, Lucy miró a un lado, encontrándose con la mirada del maestro. Sudó frío y se sonrojó cuando le veía de esa forma que sólo podían ver los pervertidos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del anciano y Lucy se tensó.

-M-maestro…-

-Lucy- llamó este, acercándose lentamente.

-N-no…-negaba ella, llorando-n-no se acerque…no…-

Pero el maestro saltó hasta la barra y cayó con gracia sobre esta, sin embargo, lo que esperó encontrar al verse ahí arriba, no era "eso". Se quedó de piedra.

-Natsu…-susurró sorprendida Lucy

-Te dije que no podías mirar, viejo pervertido- masculló Natsu, parado delante de la rubia, y a la cual, había cogido sus brazos para que le rodeara la cintura. Sus manos posadas sobre las pequeñas de Lucy habían entrelazado de los dedos y, con el ceño fruncido y mejillas sonrojadas, miraba a un lado- solamente yo puedo ver a Lucy desnuda-

Se quedando mirando a Natsu un largo rato, sonriendo al rato mientras negaba con su cabeza. Lucy apoyó su frente contra la espalda de este, estrechando sus manos mientras una sonrisa leve curvaba los labios

Makarov se cruzó de brazos, observándole.

-Tú también has crecido…Natsu…-y sin querer, inevitablemente, su mirada descendió a eso, quedándose pálido de nuevo y algo mareado- Y ponte algo por favor…-puso una mano en su frente- esto no es serio…-

Natsu siguió sonriendo travieso

* * *

-Lucy-

Cuando la maga estelar abrió sus ojos, se asombró al ver en aquella mesa a todos sus amigos mirándola.

-¿Q-que ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa

-Llevamos un rato llamándote, pero no respondías- dijo Wendy, sentada frente a ella con una Charle en sus brazos.

-L-lo siento…-

-¿En que estabas pensando?-preguntó Erza a su lado, provocando que se tensara y de pronto enrojeciera.

-¡Ja! Lucy, no me digas que andabas perdida entre las sábanas y Natsu…-comentó Cana, haciéndola sonrojar más

-¡No ,yo no…!-pero sus compañeros rieron y ella, desesperada, intentaba convencerlos de que no pensaba en eso.

Se sentó de nuevo, suspirando, al tiempo que una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Daban igual los momentos, las circunstancias, los años…su familia nunca cambiaria.

-¿En qué piensas Lucy?- una voz grave cerca de su oreja provocó un respingo en ella y viró su rostro rápidamente.

Como dos farolas, sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo.

Apoyando sus brazos en el asiento, un confuso Natsu miraba a Lucy, extrañado a su vez de ver a tantas personas en aquella mesa. Cuando pasó por ahí, había escuchado algo de "que pervertida" o "en lo que pensaba Lucy". Escuchar su nombre fue lo que le hizo dejar la pelea de Gray e ir a curiosear.

-Lucy es una pervertida- exclamó Cana, riendo, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de la nombrada

-Nee, Natsu- Happy voló hasta él- Lucy estaba pensando en las veces que los dos hacéis cochinadas-.

Lucy sintió que se desmayaba. Su cabeza daba vuelta, su corazón latía acelerado, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta…

_Nooo_

-Lucy y yo no hacemos cochinadas- la voz seria de Natsu la devolvió al mundo de pronto, todos los compañeros de la mesa callaron- nosotros hacemos eso porque nos gusta. Me gusta sentir el cuerpo de Lucy- y una sonrisa mostró a todos, una sonrisa sincera, divertida, feliz…-me gusta saber que por fin tengo algo que puedo sentir como mío-

.

Ninguno de los espectadores soltó palabra, suspiro o mostró sonrisa alguna. Se habían quedado igual de parados que Lucy. Esta, por su parte, le miraba asombrada. Su mirada, su sonrisa…todo había sido dicho…con el corazón.

-Natsu…-susurró

-No me lo puedo creer- Con su pantalón colocado, Gray apareció entre los compañeros, mirando con una sonrisa al pelirosado- la ceniza ha madurado-

Una venita apareció en la frente de Natsu

-Natsu-san- sonrió Wendy, acompañada de los demás miembros.

Charle rodó sus ojos, con una ligera sonrisa en su hocico mientras Happy flotaba por sobre la mesa, sonriendo.

-¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó extrañado él

-Tonto- negó con su cabeza Cana.

Gildarts miraba a su casi hijo, con una amplia sonrisa

-Natsu-

Cuando el slayer viró su rostro, sintió unos labios chocar contra los propios. Se sorprendió, pues Lucy nunca se hubiera atrevido a besarle delante de todos.

No después de las veces que les habían pillado _en el punto_

Separó sus labios Lucy, sólo para verle a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Te amo-

Tardó en asimilar esas palabras, que siempre que las escuchaba, llenaban su cuerpo de una calidez y felicidad inmensa.

Él también sonrió y, rodeándola con sus brazos, volvió a besarla, olvidándose de los compañeros que les veían, que sonreían, otros que gritaban o que simplemente lloraban.

Para él, siempre existiría primero y ante todo, su Lucy Heartfilia.

No, su Lucy Dragneel

**=fin=**

* * *

_Y realmente, creo que he hecho un gran trabajo con este one-shot. No es por alabarme pero me cuesta pensar una stuación entre esos dos a su edad. Lo malo es que tanto en el manga como en el anime, no sé, todavía no han crecido lo suficiente y este sería, como un adelanto de algo que pasaría futuramente. _

_No por ello, espero que no os haya gustado. _

_Porque, responderme a una pregunta, ¿No pensais, al igual que yo, que en cuanto Natsu experimentara la fase "cochinadas" , no creéis que sería un adicto a eso? XD No sé, tal y como es, me lo imagino, no como un adicto, pero si que realmente le gusta eso. _

_Por cierto, ya veis que ni de más adulto, Natsu cambia. él siempre reservara ese caracter un poco inmaduro, fuerte y atrevido, que le hace decir las cosas a la primera, sin avergonarse. _

_Y ya no me enrollo más. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap_  
^^


	4. Dolor

_Un nuevo one-shot_

_Espero que os guste_

_adv: Mucho dolor y drama (:( )  
_

* * *

Natsu miró a todos sus amigos, a los compañeros en aquel gremio. Cabizbajos, evitando mirarle a la cara…

Buscó la mirada de su amigo Happy, pero este, con vendas rodeando su cabeza y otra en su ala, tampoco lo hacía. Natsu pudo ver sus manitas empuñadas y en su rostro, mordiéndose el labio que temblaba con fuerza, lágrimas asomando de sus ojos.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Romeo…todos evitaban mirarle, y eso no le gustaba.

¿Por qué lucían todos tan apagados? Happy estaba llorando ¿Por qué no le decían nada? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? No identificaba su olor en el gremio, y, después de aquella semana entera permaneciendo en cama por culpa de sus heridas, heridas que todavía no habían sanado, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla.

Aun con la venda en su cabeza, sus dos brazos envenados, su pecho y un pie, vistiendo como siempre, sus cómodas ropas, volvió a buscarla por el gremio.

Aquella pelea final se había convertido casi en una masacre y si Lucy no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarle, él nunca hubiera salido victorioso. Sin su apoyo, temía poder haber muerto en aquel espantoso lugar. Por eso necesitaba verla. Debía agradecerle, de paso, también abrazarla y si el rato dejaba para algo más…

Pensó que la encontraría en el gremio, hablando con Erza o las demás chicas, pero se equivocó.

Posiblemente estuviera en su casa, curándose las heridas y en cama, como él debería seguir estándolo.

Pero las ganas de verla podían más que cualquier otro dolor, así que se acercó al gremio. Sin embargo, nada más entrar, sintió que algo no andaba bien. El ambiente cargado, pesado, triste, todos cabizbajo, sin dar saltos de alegría por su vuelta o por terminar esa maldita pelea. No, todos estaban tristes y Natsu tuvo una sensación en el pecho que no le gustó. No le gustó en lo absoluto.

Preguntó a Erza, más esta no respondió. Empuñó sus manos, eso sí. Miró a Gray, a Wendy, incluso a Juvia y Gajeel, pero nadie le respondía.

No sabía qué, pero algo en su pecho estaba empezando a ahogarle

-Natsu-

Sus amigos dejaron paso a Makarov, que se acercaba a él todo serio, con ambas manos juntas en su baja espalda. Se detuvo a un paso de él, elevando su mirada hacia sus ojos. Por unos segundos no dijo nada, tan sólo se mantuvo observándole.

Natsu frunció el ceño y boqueó, sin éxito alguno. Miró a sus compañeros, que mantenía la mirada perdida y luego a su maestro ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Natsu- habló finalmente el anciano, cambiando a una mirada apagada y dolorida- lo siento-

¿Lo sentía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por la pelea?

Aquel agujero en su pecho estaba empezando a hacerse más grande, sentía cierta inquietud, su corazón latiendo acelerado, algo oprimiendo su pecho…

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- volvió a preguntar, mirando a sus amigos, al resto de compañeros, al maestro- abuelo, ¿dónde está Lucy?-

Makarov bajo su cabeza, sus brazos ahora colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus puños se apretaban…y Natsu pudo ver como negaba con la cabeza

¿No? ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

-Happy- llamó a su fiel amigo, que seguía aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

No, espera…no debía sacar conclusiones…no podía

-Está en su casa, ¿verdad?-rió nervioso, frotando su nuca- debe de estar muy malherida por mi culpa. Iré a verla- giró sobre sus talones y dirigió a la salida

-No está Natsu- le detuvo la voz de su maestro- No sabemos dónde…-

Natsu empuñó sus manos y su quijada se tensó, apretándola fuerte. Tragó duro.

No podía ser…eso no…

-La estuvimos buscando…-la voz de Erza se escuchó, seria-día y noche. Pero…-

-No-le paró él, sintiendo que se ahogaba, la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Natsu, Lucy ha…-

-¡CALLATE!-gritó él, girándose, mirando a todos con la mirada encendida- ni se te ocurra decir…eso-

-Y no queríamos- puntualizó Gray mirándole, con expresión y voz improvista de sentimientos- pero ha pasado una semana, y no la hemos encontrado- el puño de Natsu se encendió, su mirada se mantenía en el suelo, escondida sombríamente- por muy furioso que te pongas y las cosas que destroces, no conseguirás nada-

-Gray-sama…-murmuró Juvia, sorprendida por la frialdad de las palabras.

-Lucy no está con nosotros y todo gracias a ti-

-¡Gray!-exclamó Erza asombrada, al igual que el resto de compañeros

-Oi, oi…esto no va bien…-murmuró Wakaba

-Todo lo que ha ocurrido es por tu culpa- se adelantó Gray, sin asustarse ante las dos llamas enormes en las manos de Natsu-Por tu culpa hemos perdido a Lucy. Por tu culpa estamos todos aquí sufriendo en silencio…-

-Gray…-murmuró Lissana preocupada

-Calla…-siseó Natsu muy bajito

-Porque aquí nadie se atreve a decirte que por tu culpa tenemos que mantener la boca cerrada. Pero no, a mí nadie me va a callar- se quitó su chaqueta, lanzándola a un lado.

-Calla…-

-Hemos tenido que mantenernos una semana callados, una semana desde lo ocurrido sin saber nada de Lucy. Una semana llena de dolor y sufrimientos- empuñó sus puños, formando a su alrededor un aire frío- Pensando que por tu ineptitud, Lucy está muer..-

-¡CALLA!-

Natsu se lanzó contra él, golpeándole con tal fuerza en la cara que lo envió contra la pared.

-¡Natsu-san!-exclamó llorando Wendy

-Calla-siseó él, furioso, encendiéndose al completo por todo el cuerpo- sólo mantén la jodida boca cerrada- sus puños temblaban, dolían, sintiendo las uñas clavarse en ellas.

Furioso, lleno de ira, dolor, arrepentimiento, angustia, rabia…

_Por tu culpa_

-Adelante- se levantó Gray, sonriendo con altivez- golpéame. Veremos si de esa forma, dejas de ser tan inmensamente idiota…-se quitó la camisa.- y aceptas que por tu culpa, Lucy ha …-

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- y volvió a lanzarse contra él.

Golpes, explosiones, cosas destrozándose, el gremio empezando a caer…

-Maestro- Erza miró a su maestro- ¿No será mejor detenerles?-

Makarov siguió mirando a los dos, sin perder vista a un furioso Natsu.

-Lo hizo a propósito- apareció Mirajane, con la mirada preocupada

-Gray hizo enfadar a Natsu- continuó Lissana con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas

Sus amigos miraron a los dos que continuaban peleando con fuerza

-No quiere que sólo él sufra- dijo Cana

Happy lo observó todo, mientras miles de lágrimas resbalaban por sus peludas mejillas.

-Natsu…-

-Vámonos- esa palabra sorprendió a todos los del gremio, que miraron al maestro- nosotros no podemos hacer nada-

-Pero maestro, no podemos dejarlos…-

-Erza-advirtió Gildarts

Makarov fue el primero en partir, y tras él, Erza y todos los demás, muy contrariados con ello, le siguieron.

No podían hacer nada.

Nada existía que pudiera aliviar el dolor de Natsu.

.

.

Con la tarde presente, Gray y Natsu, que continuaban peleando, cayeron cada uno a una banda, contra el duro suelo. A su alrededor, parte del gremio había caído, mesas, libros, botellas, vasos…hielo y cosas carbonizadas decoraban el ambiente.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y fuertes, sus cuerpos magullados llenos de golpes, cortes y sangre, su ropa rota…

Apretando su puño, Natsu golpeó el suelo con fuerza, apretando sus dientes, sus ojos dejando caer esas lágrimas que llevaba horas reprimiendo…Gray, con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas, desviando la mirada hacia el cuerpo de su amigo. Golpeaba el suelo con su puño, a veces con su cabeza, pudo ver brillantes lágrimas cayendo contra el suelo. Apartó su mirada, elevándola al cielo.

Gray sabía que toda felicidad había desaparecido en el gremio y también… que aquella sería su última pelea.

.

.

.

**Un año después...**

Un arreglado y majestuoso gremio se alzaba con orgullo en una colina. El gremio Fairy Tail había vuelto a sus andadas, retomado sus misiones, ganando dinero, destruyendo a los malvados, secuestrando a malhechores.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todo…excepto algunos de los miembros de ese gremio.

Sonreían si, hacían sus misiones con total normalidad, sin embargo, todavía se podía notar la tristeza en ese lugar, el dolor de algunos de los miembros…

La ausencia de una de sus amigas se hacía notar por todo rostro

Desde una de las mesas, Erza miraba, sentado en la barra, a Natsu. Happy estaba a su lado, comiendo un pescado y Mirajane algo más alejada, limpiando con la mirada triste.

-Erza-san- le llamó Wendy a su lado, mirando también a Natsu- Natsu-san no…-

-No ha sonreído ni una vez- murmuró Lissana con preocupación, al igual que el resto de compañeros.

-Ha pasado un año, pero Natsu todavía se siente culpable- comentó Juvia, mirando la superficie de la mesa

-Y todo por tu culpa, Gray- gruñó Caña mirándole de mala manera, provocando que el peliazul virara el rostro, sonrojado-¿Por qué demonios tuviste que decirle todo eso?-

-Sólo quería ayudarle- gruñó él, cruzado de brazos

-Y seguramente lo hiciste- otra voz se añadió a la mesa

-Maestro- murmuró Erza mientras este se sentaba en la mesa, cruzando piernas y brazos.

-Es muy difícil olvidarse de la persona amada.-continuó él, mirando al sombrío Natsu-Igneel, tú Lissana- esto sorprendió a la peliblanca- aunque después nos sorprendiste con tu aparición-sonrió él, borrando su sonrisa al momento- y ahora Lucy-

-Parece que Natsu…esté destinado a perder a las personas que ama- dijo Cana, mirando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Ninguno dijo nada, preocupados que estaban por su amigo. Aquel chico lleno de energía, siempre sonriendo, amante de las aventuras, se había vuelto alguien serio, sombrío, destinándose únicamente a realizar misiones junto a Happy, sin hablar, sin formar escándalos ni peleas…el antiguo Natsu había desaparecido dando paso a uno cargado de culpa y dolor.

¿Cómo curar tal dolor?

* * *

Unos pasos corrían a toda prisa, cruzando la ciudad. Su largo cabello suelto se ondeaba con cada movimiento, un estuche marrón colgaba en uno de sus bolsillos junto con un látigo. Esta persona, vestía unas botas marrones, unas medias por sus rodillas, una falda corta azul, un top blanco y sobre sus hombros, una pequeña chaqueta cubriendo sus brazos, dejando sus mangas anchas.

Tropezó con algo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y continuar corriendo. Estaba cansada, pero no le importaba. Seguiría corriendo, no se detendría, no ahora que por fin había llegado.

* * *

-Happy- el gato se tensó ante el llamado de su amigo.

-S-si Natsu-

Natsu viró su rostro y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa hizo que el gato se aliviara y sonriera también.

-¿Vamos a por otra aventura?-

-¡Aye sir!-exclamó Happy, poniéndose en pie sobre la barra.

Más cuando Natsu se puso en pie, las puertas se abrieron de repente. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia esta…

A Cana se le cayó la jarra de las manos, Erza se alzó de golpe, tirando la silla, todos, pero absolutamente todos en el gremio abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, a Natsu se le cortó el aire por segundos.

Una sombra atravesó la puerta, dejándose ver en el interior del gremio. La persona miró todo a su alrededor, sorprendida

-¿Otra vez habéis vuelto a cambiar el gremio?-sonrió ella, acercándose más, mirando a su alrededor- por un momento pensé que me estaba metiendo otro-

Lucy Heartifilia bajó las escaleras y paró a un par de pasos, mirando a todos los integrantes. Todos estaban iguales, el tiempo parecía no haberles afectado y eso agradeció ella

Puso las manos juntas tras su espalda, sonriendo realmente feliz

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-

Pero al no ver movimiento se extrañó.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué me…-un movimiento le hizo virar su mirada hacia eso. Otra sonrisa, aun más radiante, feliz adornó su rostro, viendo a esa persona que durante tiempo había estado deseando abrazar- Natsu-

El pelirosado se detuvo delante de ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, observándola con los ojos bien abiertos y Lucy, sin comprender, ladeó su cabeza.

-Natsu…-se atrevió a llamarle. Era extraño ver a su amigo tan callado. Puso los brazos en jarras- ¿Pero qué os pasa? Por qué…-tal acción pasó tan rápido que ni ella tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta.

Contra su cuerpo y rodeando su espalda, bajo sus brazos, Natsu le estaba abrazando. Había tirado de ella y pegado contra su cuerpo. Lucy sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón latir deprisa, sin embargo, esa ilusión pronto se olvidó y pasó a preocuparse.

-Natsu…-este le abrazaba con fuerza, su cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo, su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro y algo que realmente la sorprendió, lágrimas humedeciendo su cuello- Natsu...-intentó moverse, pero este siguió abrazándola.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver a todos sus amigos llorando.

.

.

_-Hime-sama- _

_Virgo se acercó con una bandeja de comida y Lucy se sentó en la cama. No sabía que había ocurrido. Estaba peleando con aquellos malvados, recordaba haber solicitado a todos sus espíritus a la vez, a Natsu muy malherido…una gran explosión y su cuerpo cansado y muy magullado. _

_No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido pero al abrir sus ojos, se encontró en una habitación extraña, con una cama y bueno, todo lo normal, excepto que no era su casa. _

_-Hime-sama- _

_Miró a Virgo, sin comprender donde estaba ni porque ella de nuevo había salido sin su permiso. _

_-Virgo, donde…-_

_-Debe descansar-puntualizó la sirvienta, entregándole la comida- tiene muchas heridas- _

_-Pero, y Natsu, Happy…y los demás? ¿Dónde estoy?-_

_-En el mundo estelar- respondió, dejándola boquiabierta- cuando vimos que yacía en peligro, la trajimos hasta aquí- _

_-E-estoy en…-miró a un lado, incrédula. Estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los espíritus. Pero y el rey...-se alarmó de pronto_

_-Él fue quien nos dijo que la trajéramos aquí- _

_-P-pero eso está prohibido…yo no…!-pero Virgo le metió la comida en la boca_

_-Eso no importa hime-sama, por ahora, sólo debe pensar en reponerse pronto para reunirse con sus amigos- _

_La rubia masticó la comida, pensativa. ¿Estaría Natsu bien? ¿Sus amigos se estarían curando como ella? Suspiró, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. _

_-Y recuerde, Hime-sama, que cuanto más colabore, menos tiempo estará aquí- _

_Lucy le miró entrecerrando su mirada. ¿Acaso la estaba echando?_

_-Sí, si- y volvió a suspirar, deseando recuperarse pronto._

.

.

Una gotita resbaló de su sien al recordar eso. Y también que allí, el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente al de la tierra.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado aquí mientras ella estuviera en el mundo estelar?

Sonrió con ternura, viendo a sus amigos.

Y alzando sus brazos, abrazó también a Natsu, que parecía incapaz de soltarla, con una gran sonrisa.

-He vuelto, Natsu- susurró sintiéndose contenta estando entre sus brazos. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado pero lo que si sentía, es que había echado de menos estar con su familia y sobretodo…con él.

-Lo siento- eso la asombró- perdóname – repitió Natsu con voz ronca-perdóname-

-Natsu… ¿Por qué?...Yo no…-

-Pensé que te había perdido…por mi culpa…-Lucy le sintió temblar y lo estrechó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Erza y los demás miraron la escena llorando, pero llorando de alegría. Lucy se separó y sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, le quitó con sus pulgares las que sobresalían de los ojos de Natsu, pero este, avergonzado y frustrado, sujetó sus muñecas, acercó sus labios y la besó. Asombrada quedó ella al momento, pero luego cerró sus ojos y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, correspondiendo a ese beso.

Ilusionados y gritando, saltó todo el gremio a por ellos, rodeándolos, abrazando a Lucy, llorando feliz por su vuelta mientras ella explicaba donde había estado, sorprendiendo a todos.

Desde su sitio, Cana miró sus cartas, sonriendo.

-Así que era cierto- murmuró, agarrando la carta central, donde venía dibujado un corazón con un fondo mitad estrellado y mitad hierba. Dejó la carta y agarró otra, otra que le hizo alzar la ceja y sonreír- esto…también me lo imaginaba-

La dejó sobre la mesa y se alzó, dispuesta a celebrar la vuelta de Lucy

Y en aquella carta, que brilló por un momento, pudimos ver a tres personas sonriendo, dos adultos y un niño pequeño.

**=FIN=**

* * *

_Jaja. ¿Quienes serían los de esa carta? Ayy Cana, siempre dejándonos con la duda. :P _

_Una historia muy profunda que necesitaba hacer (ya que normalmente mi trabajo siempre es cómico-lemon)_

_Un poco de trágedia siempre viene bien (tragedia con final feliz)_

_En fin, otro fic que tambien me ha costado muuucho hacer. Perder a alguien es duro, pero escribir como podría sentirse esa persona lo es muucho más. Más aun sabiendo como es Natsu. No llora a lágrima viva, pero si de rábia e ira. Lo esconde todo, sufriendo interiormente. _

_Bueno, espero vuestras opiniones! Espero que sean muchos_

_Bye bye_


	5. El deseo

_¡Kiiiaaaaaaah! ¡Un nuevo cap!_

_Adv: nada de lemon, mucho romance y personajes con 19 años._

_Así que, con este pequeño resumen, os presento..._

* * *

**_El deseo_**

.

.

.

Bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas, en uno de los bosques dentro del reino de Fiore, el ya casi adulto, Natsu Dragneel de 19 años, ataviado con su chaleco negro y su pantalón bombacho blanco. Con su cabello revuelto más crecido, cayendo sobre su cuello y su fuerza más desarrollada, lanzaba pequeñas piedras hacia el rio que tenían a sus pies.

Lucía su ceno fruncido y claramente podía leerse el enfado en su expresión.

Porque así estaba. Enfadado. Enfadado con él mismo. Porque era un idiota, un cobarde, un, un…miedica.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía? Hacerlo no era tan difícil.

Chasqueando la lengua, viró su rostro a su derecha, viendo a Lucy durmiendo profundamente en el que precisamente era _su_ saco de dormir.

Su cabello dorado, ya bastante largo, sobre esa mochila y parte de su rostro, esas abundantes pestañas, su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración pausada y tranquila, ese cuerpo cubierto tan sólo por un top blanco y una falda azulada…gruñó para sus interiores, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Ella bien dormida que podía estar con tan solo esos trapos cubriendo su cuerpo, porque estaba _**él**_ presente. De no estarlo, de seguro se la comerían viva.

Y mira que llevaban tiempo discutiendo por las ropas que la maga estelar podía o no ponerse.

Sn embargo, siempre se salía con la suya.

Volvió a mirarla, encontrándose ahora con el cuerpo del pequeño Plue acurrucado a su lado y Happy durmiendo sobre este, boca arriba.

Sonrió divertido, dirigiendo la mirada al río. Todo estaba en silencio. En el bosque nada de oía, el fuego crepitaba a su lado, el rumor del río era lento y suave… como ellos, él también debería estar durmiendo. Pero en su cabeza había algo que durante días no dejaba de carcomerle y molestarle diariamente.

Como antes había dicho, estaba enfadado. De hecho, llevaba varias semanas enfadado. No comprendía porque no podía decirlo. Posiblemente y como bien le había dicho Gildarts, tendría miedo. ¿Pero miedo de qué?

_-¿Lucy te ama no es así?- _

_Sentado en una rama de un árbol, de brazos cruzados, Natsu asintió, acompañando ese movimiento con un sí bastante dudoso. _

_Gildarts frunció el ceño. _

_-¿No lo sabes?-_

_Los dos se encontraban en la pequeña y apartada casa del hombre. Gildarts sentado sobre una de las rocas, cruzado de piernas y brazos y Natsu, algo más alejado, en los árboles. _

_El día había caído y el cielo estaba de color anaranjado. _

_Natsu abrió sus ojos, mirando a aquel hombre que tanto apreciaba…que apreciaba, pero que no sabía si confiar en sus palabras. _

_-Yo le quiero y ella también a mi- afirmó finalmente, dejando a un lado las dudas. _

_Gildarts sonrió_

_-Entonces, si así es, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?- _

_Natsu se tensó y sonrojó. Frunciendo el ceño luego y mirando a un lado. _

_-N-no puedo-gruñó_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque no- _

_-¿Y por qué no?- _

_-¡Porque no me sale! ¡N-no puedo! M-me pongo nervioso y no consigo…-calló al ver al otro reír, y entrecerró la mirada- no hace ninguna gracia- y volvió a mirar a un lado, molesto. _

_Gildarts le miró sonriendo_

_-Sé que no es fácil, pero, ¿no crees que eso alegraría a Lucy?-Natsu volvió a gruñir y Gildarts suspiró- no deberías dudar. Si Lucy te ama, aceptará- _

_Natsu se sonrojó aun más_

_-Habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos, lleváis años soportando los defectos del otro…-miró a Natsu- ten por seguro que si se lo preguntas, ella aceptará- _

Lanzó otra piedrecilla al rio, sonrojado y molesto.

_-Ten por seguro que si se lo preguntas, ella aceptará- _

Realmente…aceptaría

-Natsu-

El Slayer se tensó y sonrojó cuando vio a Lucy sentada, frotándose los ojos, adormilada.

-¿Q-que haces despierta? Deberías dormir, mañana nos espera un largo camino- dijo él, volviendo a mirar al rio.

Extrañada Lucy lo observó. Últimamente Natsu actuaba muy extraño con ella. Gruñía, se enfadaba con ella, a veces, hasta le ignoraba.

Subió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en estas.

-Nee, Natsu… ¿estás enfadado?-

Natsu se tensó de nuevo, sudando frío

-N-no-

_Y de nuevo mentía._ Rápidamente se dio cuenta Lucy. Suspiró, negando. Lo conocía tan bien que era imposible no saber que estaba molesto por algo. En concreto, por algo que no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza.

Se levantó y siendo seguida por los ojos verdes de Natsu, se arrodilló delante de él, y sorprendiéndolo, plantó las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas.

-No me mientas Natsu- entrecerró ella su mirada-odio que lo hagas-

-¡Yo nunca digo mentiras!-dijo él sonrojado como un tomate, agarrando con suavidad las muñecas de Lucy y apartándolas de su rostro- sabes que no lo hago-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?-

Natsu presionó las muñecas de Lucy, indignado y avergonzado. La maga, al notarla, se preocupó.

-Natsu…-pero bajó su mirada cuando este deslizó las manos para sujetar las suyas, entrelazando los dedos.

-Hay algo…en lo que no dejo de pensar…-habló por fin él, llamando su atención. Lucy le miraba, esperando que continuara, todavía algo preocupada y Natsu miró a un lado, sonrojado- e-es una tontería pero…me gustaría que…-apretó su mandíbula y cerró sus ojos- yo…-sin embargo, le fue imposible continuar. Lucy se lanzó sobre él, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, con ella rodeando su cuello- Lucy-

-Lo siento- interrumpió ella, toda sonrojada- perdóname- Natsu dejó que sus brazos se cerraran sobre su figura- siempre estoy obligándote a hacer cosas que no deseas…siempre has de estar salvándome y por si fuera poco…soy una bruta…-sonrió algo deprimida- tanto de amiga como novia…lo siento- sintió sus ojos humedecerse y le estrechó- lo siento Natsu- cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

- Es cierto que eres un poco bruta- Lucy abrió sus ojos de pronto al escucharle, sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Natsu- y que siempre andas metiéndote en problemas. Luego dices que soy yo el inconsciente- Natsu la estrechó más fuerte, mirando el cielo estrellado- pero no me importa. Es divertido estar contigo. Me gusta salvarte, también que te enfades conmigo, aunque prefiero que no me golpees…-Lucy sonrió-me gusta que seas bruta y que me obligues a hacer las cosas, porque esa es la Lucy que yo conozco. ¿Crees que hubiera formado equipo contigo sabiendo que eras una aburrida?...Te escogí por ser como eres y por lo que te has convertido- Lucy elevó su cabeza para mirarle, sin comprender. Natsu le miró también sonriendo-Tu eres Lucy Heartfilia, la novia del cazador de dragones más fuerte de todo el reino-

Lucy sonrió toda sonrojada, cerrando sus ojos al notar la caricia de Natsu en su mejilla, apartando el cabello tras su oreja, sintiéndose una tonta feliz cuando sus labios presionaron su frente.

Ella sabía que Natsu no era de esas personas que se mostraban cariñosas ante el público, tampoco que lo hiciera en privado. No, Natsu era alguien especial. Él la amaba, Lucy así lo tenía claro, pero de la forma en que unos lo demostraban dando besos y caricias, Natsu lo hacía protegiéndola, haciéndole sonreír, enfadándola…por eso, esas pocas veces en las que Natsu se mostraba dulce con ella, eran las veces que la hacían enamorarse aún más de él.

Sonriendo, Natsu rodó con ella, quedando sobre su cuerpo e inclinándose para besarla.

-Lucy…-se detuvo a escasos centímetros- cásate conmigo-

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron desmesurados y sin tiempo a reaccionar, Natsu juntó sus labios. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y él, asombrado, se separó.

-Lucy…-se sentó y tiró de ella para que también lo hiciera- Lucy…lo siento-

No se esperaba esa reacción. No pensó que se pondría a llorar. No era eso lo que le había dicho Gildarts.

Maldita sea, esa sería la última vez que pediría consejo a ese viejo

La miró, preocupado, sin saber qué hacer. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando Lucy lloraba, él no tenía ni idea que hacer. Y en un momento tan incómodo como ese…¿Qué debía decir?

-Lucy…-

Bajando sus manos, Lucy le miró y Natsu se sorprendió al verla sonreír, sonreír mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban bien coloradas.

-Si…-Natsu sintió que se paraba todo a su alrededor- quiero casarme contigo…Natsu-

Él quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad.

_-Habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos, lleváis años soportando los defectos del otro…-miró a Natsu, sonriendo- ten por seguro que si se lo preguntas, ella aceptará- _

Una sonrisa feliz escapó de sus labios y saltó de su sitio gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó un adormecido Happy

-Pupun…-

-¿D-de verdad aceptas Lucy?-preguntó acelerado, agarrando sus manos.

Lucy volvió a asentir y él, emocionado, la alzó del suelo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

_-Sólo se tu mismo- aconsejó Gildarts con una sonrisa, confundiendo a Natsu._

La dejó sobre el suelo, y con una sonrisa, juntó sus labios. Lucy le correspondió, rodeando su cuello.

-¡AAAh! ¡Natsu y lucy se están besando!-exclamó Happy sonrojado, cubriendo los ojos de Plue.

-¡Puu puuun!-

-¡Natsu, detente!-

.

.

Y así fue como después de dos meses, una boda se celebró en la catedral de Magnolia, junto con todas las personas que querían.

Junto con su familia

**=fin=**

* * *

_Como los anteriores, esto es un ONE-SHOT, así que...no hay posibilidad de seguir explicando más jajaja_

_A mi, y para ser mio, me ha encantado la historia. Me llegó la inspiración pensando en como se vería Natsu haciendo esta pregunta. Claramente no sería facil para él, y se enfadaría. Así que hice lo que pensé, decirlo sin más. XD_

_Por ciertto, sé que la edad de Natsu es deconocida y la verdad, la edad de los otros miembros también no la sé mucho, así que aquí me las inventaré un poco. Tanto el tiempo como llevan juntos, como cuando se conocieron etc etc_

_Espero que eso no os moleste y que la historia os haya gustado_

_Y con este gran fic, me despido_

_¡Nos vemos en el proximo!_

_Jan di-chan_


	6. Celos

_No hay palabras para describir este hermoso romance..._

_Lo que sienten dos personas ajenas a saber lo que sus corazones latientes quieren decir..._

_adv: posiblemente, este situado más o menos entre los juegos (esta saga)  
_

* * *

_Celos  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Lucy Heartfilia era conocida en su gremio, Fairy Tail, por ser una chica buena y tranquila. Apartada de las peleas y las discusiones. Que vivía en un apartamento en el centro de Magnolia, pagando una gran mensualidad por él. De largo cabello rubio amarrado en dos colas, de cuerpo curvilíneo, ojos marrones, ropas modernas con tendencia a enseñar de más su cuerpo…en fin, una maga estelar que ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida. Sufrimientos y alegría, dolores y pérdidas…una vida difícil para una joven chica de 17 años que, como todos los miembros en aquel gremio, luchaba por vivir su vida día tras día.

Aventuras, peligros, peleas…esa era la vida que ahora llevaba Lucy Heartiflia. Una vida llena de emociones que plasmaba en su libro.

Sin embargo, no todo eran siempre aventuras divertidas no. Porque, como toda chica enamorada a su edad, ocurría algo que rompía esa felicidad. Bueno, algo no…más bien, alguien.

Y ese alguien, era quien traía de vuelta de una misión a una Lucy muy molesta, que sin decir nada más, azotó la puerta de su casa, dejando a Natsu y sus amigos algo sorprendidos.

El Dragon Slayer chasqueó la lengua, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos con una mueca en su rostro.

-Lucy-san está muy enfadada- dijo Wendy mirando la puerta de madera con una gotita tras su cabeza

-Esta vez la hiciste buena, Natsu- comentó sonriendo divertido Gray, con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Natsu comenzó a alejarse del grupo. Happy se quedó con el grupo, mirando preocupado a su amigo

-Natsu…-

-¿Seguro que fue un accidente?- preguntó Erza mirando con desconfianza a Natsu.

-No lo creo. Natsu podrá ser un idiota, pero sabe lo que hace- respondió Gray

-Gray-advirtió Erza seria- Yo también dudo un poco pero…no creo que haya sido capaz de hacer eso- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y empezó a sudar frio- e-es d-decir n-no creó q-que Natsu h-haya pu-puesto…-

-Wendy, tú estabas ahí verdad- preguntó Charle, en la cabeza de la niña- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-N-no lo sé exactamente. Llegué segundos después junto con Lucy-san…y Natsu…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó su mirada, avergonzada- Natsu tenía las manos s-sobre l-los… pechos d-de esa chica- cerró sus ojos, avergonzada al recordar esa escena donde Natsu, sobre la chica, yacía con las manos plenamente plasmadas en sus pechos

-¿Quien era ella?-preguntó Charle, también algo sonrojada, pero recordando la imagen de esa chica de cabello blanco corto y revuelto, con ropas estrafalarias pero mostrando parte de su cuerpo.

No recordaba exactamente su nombre.

-P-pero eso no fue lo peor…-

_-¡Natsu!-llegó corriendo Lucy, deteniéndose de pronto. Wendy chocó tras ella, pero en cuando vieron lo que sus ojos presenciaban, se asombraron. _

_El cuerpo de Natsu, con su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su ropa mal trecha, sobre la otra maga estelar, Yukino, con sus manos sobre sus pechos. Ella, vistiendo un traje apretado y sexy, mostrando piernas y vientre, y parte de sus pechos, pechos que estaba aplastando Natsu con sus manos._

_-Na-Natsu-san…-murmuró asombrada y sonrojada Wendy_

_No recordaba como había terminado así, cómo habían caído, provocando que se encontrara ahora sobre la chica, con sus manos sobre aquellos montículos blandos que aquel top azul protegía. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta, y rápidamente alejó sus manos, nervioso. Más, cuando intentó apartarse, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo, juntando sus labios. _

_Natsu abrió sus ojos al completo y Lucy y Wendy, la segunda, muy sonrojada, quedaron boquiabiertas. _

Gray reía a pierna suelta, con lágrimas incluido, Erza negaba y Wendy cerraba sus ojos, queriendo borrar ese recuerdo.

-Se guuuuusrrstan- comento Happy sonriendo por lo bajo con diversión

-E-estoy segura que Natsu-san no lo hizo a propósito- dijo muy bajito Wendy

Erza suspiró, mirando a su pequeña amiga. Sabía que tenía razón. Pues conocía demasiado bien a Natsu. Podía ser pervertido pero… ¿llegar a tocar y besar?

-Bueno...-puso una mano en su mentón, pensativa- Natsu nunca ha sido muy puritano que se diga…esa parte pervertida….mmm…-cerró sus ojos, recordando viejos tiempos- Gray! Deja de reír!-

-¡S-si!-respondió él al segundo, parado como un autómata. Happy rió ante eso y Charle negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

Wendy suspiró, mirando la puerta de su amiga con preocupación.

-Wendy- Erza llamó su atención al no verla siguiéndoles- vamos, debemos regresar el gremio-

-Si- respondió ella bajito, echando una última mirada al edificio antes de seguir a sus amigos

-No te preocupes-dijo Erza sonriendo- Seguro que se reconciliaran-sonrió-esos dos…-suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír

-Tontos- dijo Gray sonriendo-mira que no darse cuenta de lo que sienten-

-¿Lo que sienten?-preguntaron Wendy y Charle a la vez, sonrojándose la primera al darse cuenta- ¡¿Qué?-exclamaron las dos asombradas

.

.

-Tonto-

En la bañera de aquel apartamento, mientras el vaho empeñaba el baño, Lucy, metida en el agua hasta su boca, abrazaba a un plue arrugado contra su pecho.

-Puuuuun…-

Esa imagen. Esa…no conseguía salir de su cabeza. ¡Y cuanto deseaba olvidarla!

-¡mooooou!-exclamó pateando en el agua

Frunció el ceño, molesta.

_Esa posición, sus manos…sus labios unidos. Lucy observaba aquella escena asombrada. Se estaban besando. Natsu estaba besando a Yukino. _

_Se obligó a apartar la mirada, no queriendo seguir más con eso_. _Sus puños se estrujaron con fuerza. _

_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!_ Pensaba Lucy de él, indignada, estrechando a Plue.

La rabia que había sentido en ese momento, aquel malestar en su vientre, su corazón como siendo estrujado por alguien, las ganas de llorar y...

¡Le odiaba!

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-

-Puuu..puh…-exclamó Plue antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Lucy.

Causa: falta de aire y de abundante calor.

.

.

Mientras un estirado Plue se encontraba en la cama de Lucy, volviendo a recomponerse, la maga terminaba de ponerse el pijama. Un pantalón corto rosado junto con una camisa de tirantes del mismo color la ayudaría a dormir esa noche bien fresquita, alejada del calor.

Dejó el cepillo de su cabello sobre el tocador y avanzó a su habitación, deseando poder cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse todo. Perderse en sus sueños y…se detuvo de pronto, sorprendiéndose. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a su mirada fría e indiferencia.

-Te dije que no entraras sin mi permiso- masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

Sentado en el cómodo puff, el dragon slayer Natsu se mantenía cruzado de brazos y piernas, mirando fijamente a Lucy.

-No me hubieras dejado pasar- respondió él, sabiendo que si picaba, no le abriría.

-No y tampoco ahora estás invitado. Así que, vuelve por dónde has venido-

-¿Por qué estás enfadada?-

Esa pregunta le cayó como una roca a Lucy, en la cual apareció una venita en su cabeza.

¡¿Qué por qué estaba enfadada?

-Si estás molesta porque te dejé sola, era necesario. No podías venir conmigo-

Viró a mirarle, furiosa, empuñando sus manos.

-Sé que soy un estorbo, gracias por recordármelo. Ahora,_ vete-_señaló la puerta, pero este siguió sin moverse y un tic apareció en su ceja- Natsu…-

-Quiero saber porque estás molesta conmigo-masculló él ahora, mirando a un lado- y porque tuviste que golpearme al salir-frunció sus labios, recordando el doloroso golpe, algo molesto- ¡Eso dolió!-

-¡Te lo merecías!-exclamó ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia acumulada- ¡y ahora vete de aquí si no quieres que te de otro aun más doloroso!-

-¡¿Por qué me tratas así?-exclamó él levantándose- ¡Qué es lo que hice para que me trates así!- se paró a un palmo de ella, cruzado de brazos, mirándola seriamente, alto, con ese aura de poder rodeándole.

Lucy se sintió pequeña y miró a un lado, sonrojada.

-B-bien que deberías saberlo- masculló avergonzada.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_

-N-no trates de disimular porq-porque sabes que lo vi todo-

¡Demonios! ¡¿Y ahora porque tartamudeaba?

-A-así que si no qui-quieres q-que te golpeé de nuevo…-miró a todos lados, nerviosa-s-será mejor qu… -pero su boca se vio cubierta al chocar contra el pecho de Natsu.

Sin previo aviso, la agarro del brazo y tiró hasta pegarla contra su cuerpo y rodearle la pequeña espalda.

Sus mejillas se encendieron como farolas, y sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

-Q-que…!-

-Erza me dijo que si te abrazaba me perdonarías- comentó él, recordando aquellas palabras que su amiga le había dicho y de las cuales esperaba que surtieran efecto.

-¡P-pues no es as-así! S-suéltame-le intentó empujar, muerta de nervios, sin conseguir nada excepto que la estrechara más contra su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos al completo, sintiendo el duro cuerpo contra el suyo-N-Natsu…por favor…-

-Lo siento- dijo de pronto Natsu-no sé porque te enfadaste pero…no lo hagas- cerró sus ojos, apoyando su mentón en su hombro- me siento extraño cuando evitas mirarme. Cuando te alejas de mí… Me molesta y…también me duele.- eso era bien cierto. Y no sabía por qué. No le gustaba que apartara su mirada cuando él buscaba la suya, que cambiara de lugar cuando él se acercaba, que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra cuando buscaba la respuesta- Sé que está en tu carácter extraño el golpearme pero…-abriendo sus ojos, miró a un punto fijo de la nada- no lo hagas-

Las agujas del reloj seguían girando, marcando cada segundo

-Sólo…quédate a mi lado-

.

-Y-y eso que…que significa…tonto…-su voz temblaba, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba bajo los labios temblorosos que mordía- n-no sabes…eso...-estrujó la camisa entre sus dedos-c-como debo…tomarme eso…-cerró sus ojos, queriendo imaginar que esas palabras significaban lo que debían significar. Pero, le costaba pensar que…

No. Sencillamente, no podía ser. Natsu seguramente no sabía lo que decía. Tal vez sus palabras tan sólo significaran que la apreciaban mucho…y no le molestaba pensar eso. Lucy quería mucho a Natsu, tanto como su amigo…tanto como…como aquella persona que siempre necesitaba a su lado. Como a ese alguien especial en su corazón.

Él también la apreciaba, pues con cada una de esas palabras se hacía ver que así era. Y con eso…a Lucy no le bastaba más que eso.

Sonriendo, pasó los brazos por su espalda, pegando su mejilla en su pecho.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado…siempre-

.

Sonrió. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa y al mismo tiempo, llena de felicidad. Natsu se sentía…bien, demasiado bien apretando ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su aroma inundaba su nariz, incluso su cabello le hacía cosquillas…estaba feliz.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado…siempre_

-¿Es una promesa?-él separó su rostro, sonriendo al ver el de Lucy confuso. Con sus cejas alzadas, sus ojos castaños abiertos con sorpresa, sus labios entreabiertos. Amplió su sonrisa.

Sin tiempo a nada, Lucy abrió sus ojos al completo cuando los labios de Natsu chocaron contra los suyos. Enseguida volvió a sonrojarse fuertemente, sintiendo esa presión brusca y dulce sobre su boca.

¡Le estaba besando! ¿Y ahora que debía hacer?

_¡Sólo responde tonta! ¿¡No era lo que deseabas!_

Lo que deseaba…

Y tal y como su mente dijo, cerró sus ojos y correspondió a ese beso.

Su primer beso…y con la persona que le gustaba

¿Estaría en un sueño?

Natsu se separó un poco, sonriendo entre dientes mientras la observaba. Ahora sí, ahora estaba más que seguro que nunca dejaría a Lucy partir de su lado. Porque sin saber cuan emocionado se encontraba, sin saber porque su corazón latía tan acelerado y su pecho estaba tan lleno de un orgullo desconocido…entendió que sólo él podía ser el único en besar esos labios.

Subió la mano hasta sus labios, el cual acarició con el pulgar. ¿No pasaba nada si lo hacía otra vez, no?

Pero antes…

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?-

Lucy respingó ante la pregunta, pero bajó su rostro, sonrojada. Puede que el enfado haya desaparecido por completo, pero todavía quedaba la imagen de los dos besándose.

-Sólo…-murmuró-solamente si no besas a nadie más…yo…te…perdonaré-

Natsu no comprendió sus palabras. ¿Besar a alguien más? La única que…pero de pronto llegó ese recuerdo de hace unas horas a su cabeza, asombrándolo.

No podía ser…

La miró, no creyendo lo que pensaba. Lucy había estado enfadada…¿por eso? Ella…

-¿Te enfadaste porque Yukino me besó?-

Lucy se encogió de hombros, mordiendo su labio y con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de vergüenza. ¿Qué quería, que le dijera que si? Ella también tenía su orgullo y como tal no le permitía aceptar que posiblemente estaba…

-Celosa- respondió Natsu, llamando su atención. ¿Cómo sabía él que…? Los brazos de Natsu la soltaron, pasándolos tras su cabeza mientras sonreía entre dientes- así que estabas celosa-

Todo su rostro se convirtió en un tomate. Lo empujó para apartarse de él y girarse, abochornada.

-¡N-no estaba celosa tonto!-sus manos se empuñaron- ¿Y-yo sintiendo celos? Imposible. Entre tú y yo no hay nada. Bien puedes besarte con quien quieras que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. No tengo porque…!-

-No- dijo Natsu apresándola de pronto entre sus brazos-tu eres mía. Nadie puede besarte menos yo. Mataré a quien lo haga-

Lucy tragó saliva, sintiendo esa feroz y amenazante voz en su oído. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y podía sentir como esos brazos la estrechaban contra él, resaltando los músculos. ¿Por qué de pronto se había enfadado? Ella tenía razón, no había entre ellos que…

_-Tú eres mía- _

Sus ojos se abrieron al completo. ¿Natsu había dicho eso? Bajó su cabeza, escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo mientras su corazón latía muy acelerado.

-Tonto- susurró ella, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Natsu la soltó en cuanto ella se giró y se sintió confundido al ver su sonrisa y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Y ahora que había hecho?

Lucy plantó las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que él se quejara y pusiera sus manos sobre las de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Si yo soy tuya, tu eres mío- dijo aproximándose a sus labios, sonrojándole de pronto-Nadie puede besarte menos yo. Mataré a quien lo haga-

Las mismas palabras en sus labios sonaban tan diferentes de como las había dicho él. Eran serias, firmes y determinadas; Lucy sería capaz de hacerlo, estaba seguro. Pero…

-¿Matarías a quien me besara?- preguntó él, viéndola sonrojarse de nuevo. Quiso apartar sus manos pero él se lo impidió y le obligó a que la mirara de nuevo.

-N-no matarle pero…-balbuceó ella, nerviosa ante esa fija mirada-p-pero si la golpearía hasta dejarla inconsciente-

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Natsu.

-Lo ves. Estabas celosa-

-¡N-no lo estaba! Te dije que…que…-Natsu descendió sus manos hasta su cintura- Natsu…-

-Acepto- dijo él, casi rozando su nariz- yo no me dejaré besar por nadie más…excepto por ti si tú me prometes estar siempre a mi lado-

Lucy le miró fijamente, sonriendo levemente al rato. Pasó los brazos por su cuello y dejó que sus labios se rozaran.

-Lo prometo-

Y con una sonrisa, Natsu cortó esa distancia.

Era algo nuevo para él. Algo emocionante. Una nueva promesa que lo llenaba de una completa felicidad. Una que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Esa era, la primera promesa de un beso.

* * *

_¡Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta! Natsu puede ser taaaaaan encantador a veces jejeje_

_Espero que como a mi, también os haya gustado y tmb __Espero ver vuestros comentarios y Ah! recordad que los capis nada tiene que ver el uno con el otro, y que aquí, en este fic, estan más o menos por donde la saga, solo es... un capi extra que debería haber entrado en el manga. ^^_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	7. Debilidades

_Situandonos en un futuro no muy lejano...un futuro tranquilo..._

_El futuro de Fairy Tail...y sus miembros; más concretamente de dos de ellos..._

_Presentandoos de esa forma, las futuras...  
_

* * *

**Debilidades**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Una risa contagiosa y divertida se dejaba escuchar dentro del, algo más remodelado, gremio Fairy Tail. Que conservando su molino y sus paredes de madera, había sido incluida una planta superior de más.

Los jardines, el huerto y demás animales que cuidaban también se conservaban en perfectas condiciones.

Los miembros de aquel lugar miraban con una sonrisa, a la niña que entre los brazos de su padre, mientras era alzada al aire, sonreía emocionada y divirtiéndose como nunca.

-Ver esto me parece algo insólito- dijo Gray sonriendo, apoyado contra la barra.

-Quien se iba a imaginar que fuese un buen padre- comentó Gildarstz, cruzado de brazos sobre el taburete, con su ropa de siempre.

Mirajane volvió a mirar a la pareja, sonriendo de nuevo.

Una niña de cabello muy rubio, cayendo sobre sus hombros, con una coleta en forma de corazón sujetando a un lado un cuarto de ese suave cabello, ojos grandes y de color verdes muy oscuro, casi rozando el negro, ataviada con un vestido rosado de cuello blanco y decorado con una corbata azulada; sobre la mesa, estiraba los pequeños brazos para que su padre volviera a cogerla, mostrando una sonrisa entre dientes traviesa y encantadora.

Siendo él el padre, no iba a negarse, no después de ver esa sonrisa.

Y Mirajane también pensaba lo mismo. Quien iba a decir, que la joven edad de 24 años, el chico más problemático del gremio, el que luchaba con todo su corazón por sus amigos, se hubiera convertido en padre.

En un papá genial, cabía decir.

Con el cabello largo y sujeto en una cola baja, pero tan revuelto como antaño, con sus facciones más marcadas y masculinas, sus ojos verdes oscuro afilados, la misma sonrisa traviesa, más alto y con un cuerpo trabajado por los entrenos y los años, ataviado con una chaleco negro y unos pantalones amplios blancos, junto con su bufanda, y una sandalias Natsu Dragneel era el papá de aquella niña que con apenas cinco años, era el vivo retrato de su madre, Lucy Heartfilia.

-Nee, papá…-esa palabra, que tan extraña le parecía al principio, sonaba a maravilla en los labios de su pequeña. Le hacía sonreír.

La niña se sentó en el borde de la mesa, dejando sus piernas colgadas mientras Natsu, sentado frente a ella, apoyaba los brazos en ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-

Como respuesta, Natsu rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

-Ha ido a buscar a tu abuelo a la estación- masculló, recordando con molestia lo que aquel hombre rubio, padre de Lucy, llegaba a irritarle.

Jude Heartfilia, el hombre más insoportable del mundo

Siempre con los ojos abiertos, vigilándole, siempre amenazándole, teniendo cuidado de que no hiciera nada malo a Lucy, arrebatándole la atención de su hija con regalos y mimos, provocando que Lucy siempre le defendiera, provocándole a él, llevándose la atención de las personas que más quería.

_Maldito anciano, ya podía morirse. _

Si llegaba Lucy a escuchar lo que pensaba de su padre, era capaz de golpearle hasta dejarle sin dientes.

Por eso, debía fingir, sonreía con falsedad ante ese viejo y aguantar todas sus tonterías sobre los viajes que realizaba de negocios y el dinero que ganaba, dinero que iba cada vez más en aumento.

Si no fuera por Lucy, ya le habría echado las manos al cuello y le hubiera pateado el trasero por hacer lo que le hizo a su hija.

Ganas no le faltaban, nunca

La pequeña rubia sonrió, sabiendo que a su padre no le caía bien su abuelito. No lo comprendía, pues el abuelo era muy bueno con ella. Le traía siempre muchos regalos y le abrazaba y besaba, rascándole con su barba.

-Papá…-la niña movía sus piernas, extrañada- ¿por qué no conozco al otro abuelito?-

Natsu la miró, meditando su respuesta.

-El otro abuelito vive muy lejos de aquí…-respondió sonriendo- es taaaan grande que le es imposible venir. Además, asustaría a los demás-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella curiosa- ¿el abuelito es feo?-

Natsu rió

-No sabría decirte exactamente si lo es o no…pero lo que sí sé es que es muy diferente de todos nosotros. Es grande… ¡muy grande!- abrió sus brazos Natsu, exagerándolo- tiene dos grandes alas y es de color rojo-

-¿¡Puede volar!-Natsu asintió, viendo con una sonrisa la expresión sorprendida de su hija- ¡como Happy!-

-Si bueno…-rascó su mejilla- algo parecido. Pero este abuelito es muchísimo mejor. Saca fuego por la boca-

-¡Cómo tu!- exclamó emocionada

-Y también es muuuuy fuerte. Puede destrozar un reino entero con su poder.-

La niña quedó boquiabierta

-Tiene un gran corazón, tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho, es muy amable y muy valiente. Es un padre que muchos querrian tener. Seguro que estaría encantado de conocerte- le revolvió el flequillo, sonriendo melancólico- le gustarías-

-¿Y a mamá?-preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-A ella ya la conoce- la pequeña parpadeó, incrédula- y si, al abuelito también le gusta mamá-

Una sonrisa feliz curvó los labios de la pequeña rubia, que hizo sonreír a Natsu. Tenía exactamente la misma sonrisa que Lucy. Era como estar hablando con una mini-Lucy.

-¿Y no podemos ir a verle? Yo también quiero conocer al otro abuelito-

Natsu la miró, pensativo. Realmente, y desde la última vez que lo vieron, había pasado más de cuatro años, no estaría nada mal poder viajar hacia esa isla y…

Sonrió con malicia y mirando a ambos lados, acercó su rostro a su hija, colocando una mano a un lado de su boca para que no le oyeran

-¿Qué te parece si partimos mañana a visitar al otro abuelito?-

Con un gritito de júbilo, la niña saltó de la mesa y abrazó a su padre. Natsu la rodeó con sus brazos, sonriendo.

Cuando su padre sonreía de esa forma y a escondidas le decía eso, significaba que iban a vivir una gran aventura de camino a la isla donde vivía su abuelo.

¡Y a Layla Dragneel Heartifilia le encantaban las aventuras!

-¡Eres el mejor papá!-exclamó con una radiante sonrisa antes de plantarle un gran beso en la mejilla.

Para Natsu, eso fue, y siempre era, taaan tierno, que se sonrojaba, todo a su alrededor se volvía de color rosa y su mirada se perdía en algún lugar…sonriendo como un tonto.

Quedándose ensimismado…

Los que observaron eso rieron.

-Natsu…-rió Erza, observando la cara de su amigo y los besos que la niña continuaba dándole, diciéndole repetidas veces que le quería.

-Natsu se ha vuelto débil.- apuntó Happy sonriendo mientras Charle lo observaba sonriendo.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y Lucy y su padre hicieron presencia en el gremio. La rubia, luciendo su largo y esplendoroso cabello suelto, que casi llegaba a su cintura. Ojos castaños y brillantes, sonrisa tierna, cuerpo curvilíneo ataviado con unos pantalones cortos tejanos, un top azulado con un chaleco del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón de tiras. La misma amante de la lectura, la enamorada de su gremio y su familia, la que nunca se rendía…

-¡Mamá! ¡Abuelito!-Layla saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a los de su madre, que le atraparon al vuelo y depositó después un beso en su cabeza.

Natsu gruñó al no tener a su hija entre sus brazos, virando el rostro a un lado.

-Layla-chan- Jude se acercó, sonriéndole.

El tiempo le había hecho más bajito, con una barba rubia y espesa, con una mirada azulada radiante, y ataviado con un traje muy elegante. La niña le sonrió, preguntándole si le había traído regalos, por lo que Jude le enseñó las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos.

El rostro de Layla se iluminó.

-Natsu-

Ante el llamado, sintió una palmada en el hombro que lo movió hacia delante, viró a mirar a la persona responsable.

-No me molestes Gray. Suficiente tengo con aguantarle a él- masculló molesto, refiriéndose al padre de Lucy.

-¿Gray? ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? –Dijo fingiendo sorpresa, viendo después con una sonrisa el rostro de su amigo- ¡Oh vamos! Tu hija está feliz de tener a su abuelo aquí. Deja que disfrute un poco- y palmeó su hombro, sonriendo- nadie te la quitara idiota-

Natsu apartó la mano, sonrojado de su propia frustración.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-gritó, mirando hacia su hija, sostenida en los brazos de Jude- ni que fuera a dejarle hacerlo…-

De pronto su mirada se topó con la de Lucy….se sonrojó. Cuando ella, siendo tan hermosa, le miraba de esa forma tan tierna, levemente sonriendo, su corazón latía acelerado y su cuerpo parecía tensarse. En parte, porque con esa mirada le decía tantas cosas... y en otra…porque sabía que era otra posible debilidad.

Ahora Natsu, el Dragon Slayer más fuerte de todo el reino, tenía dos debilidades. Dos contra las que no podía luchar, dos que lo llevaban por el camino de la locura, que lo volvían tonto e inútil, dos debilidades que…

-¡Papá!- le llamó Layla, sonriéndole e indicándole que se acercara.

Suspiró, revolviendo su propio cabello con una sonrisa. Se levantó de la mesa y acercó a ellos, rodeando la cintura de Lucy y depositando un beso en su frente para después estirar su mano y agarrar la de Jude, que sostenía a Layla.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Natsu- dijo Jude, sonriendo bajo esa espesa barba

A pesar de cómo le caía, sabía que sólo lo hacía porque se preocupaba por su hija. Y él no podía recriminarle nada, también hacía lo mismo con su Layla.

Era un padre, después de todo. ¿Y que padre no se preocupa por sus hijos?

Layla estiró sus brazos, pidiéndole a su madre que la cargara. Lucy así lo hizo, besando su mejilla y estrechándola contra su pecho. Layla apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Lucy, a lo que él asintió.

Y mientras salían de ese gremio, Natsu, que no se había movido, observó a su familia, sonriendo entre dientes.

Lucy y Layla.

Dos debilidades por las que nunca esperaría superarse.

Prefería seguir...siendo un débil.

Y se encaminó a ellos, en ningún momento, sin dejar de sonreír.

.

.

.

**=FIN=**

* * *

_Muuy romantico y algo empalagoso ¿no? :P Pero que le voy a hacer...quería un Natsu siendo papá. Un Natsu enamorado de su hija. _

_¿Merezco sus halagos? _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	8. El juego

_¡He vuelto! y está vez con algo Occidental._

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**El juego_  
_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

-¡NATSU!-

Todos los alumnos de aquel instituto se voltearon al escuchar tremendo grito con una gotita resbalando de su sien.

Cómo cada día

En una de las clases, sentado en su asiento, un joven de cabello rosado y puntiagudo sonreía de medio lado, con su cabeza reposando en su mano. Con su uniforme de camisa blanca, un pantalón gris de rayas verticales, marino y una bufanda rodeando su cuello, esperó con tranquilidad a aquella que había gritado su nombre.

Lo bueno había pasado, ahora…

_5…4…3…2…_

-¡Natsu!-

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Naruto abrió sus ojos, fijando la mirada en la chica que a su vez le miraba. Lucy Heartifilia, de cabello rubio y largo, sujeto con una cola al lado, ojos castaños y cuerpo curvilíneo, vistiendo un bonito uniforme de falda corta gris, un jersey sin mangas color amarillo y una camisa de manga corta blanca. Hermosa, sin embargo, con un carácter…

Dando pasos fuertes la rubia se acercó y plantó sobre la mesa de Natsu un par de zapatos marrones, claramente de hombre.

-Devuélveme mis zapatos- siseó, entrecerrando su mirada.

Natsu sonrió entre dientes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocentemente, observándola con un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

Los de clase suspiraron. Siempre era lo mismo.

Lucy empuñó sus manos, furiosa. Cada día era igual. Llegar a la escuela y encontrar sus zapatos perdidos, abrir la puerta y caerle un cubo de agua encima, su mesa pintada con ella misma siendo una mitad perro, conservando su cabeza, que si retos en competiciones, su ropa interior robada, quitarle las revistas que leía, su bentou desaparecido y de la misma forma comido, bromas pesadas, peleas a doquier, que si más cubos con agua…

Estaba muy cansada. Demasiado y su paciencia empezaba a rozar el limite. Conocía a Natsu hacía aproximadamente un año y desde ese momento, tanto el uno como el otro no habían hecho más pelear y competir. Sin embargo, y aparte de todo eso, eran dos amigos que por más que pelearan, siempre andaban juntos.

Era todo tan extraño…

-¡Oh!- exclamó él de pronto- si te refieres a estos…-y colocó sus pies sobre la mesa, apoyando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

Lucy abrió al completo su boca. ¡Se había puesto sus zapatos! Sus hermosos zapatos reducidos a esos pies que seguramente debían apestar… esos pies tres tallas más grande que los suyos…sus…sus…Bajó su cabeza, empuñando con fuerza sus manos, su mirada ensombrecida, el odio creciendo en su interior.

-Ya decía yo que me estaban pequeños…-rió él, observando cómo sus pies eran reducidos a un espacio muy pequeño que los oprimía- aquí los…-

-Natsu…-siseó ella, elevando su mirada. Una mirada malvada.

Natsu tragó saliva sonriendo nervioso antes de ser asaltado por la rubia, que se lanzó sobre él para empezar a golpearle.

Los compañeros les observaban riendo mientras Lucy, sobre Natsu, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas molerle a golpes. Riendo a carcajada limpia estaba Natsu, sujetando sus manos.

-¡Heartfilia, Dragneel! Deténganse inmediatamente o dirección van los dos -exclamó la profesora Polyushka, golpeando la mesa con una regla.

Lucy se detuvo, pero miraba muy furiosa a Natsu, que mantenía su sonrisa. Los respiraban agitados por la lucha, se miraban fijamente, las muñecas todavía sujetas, un cuerpo sobre el otro…

-Parecen una parejita- apuntó Gray sonriendo con malicia

-Conserven eso para la intimidad- dijo Cana animada. Seguramente algo bebida.

Lucy enrojeció _¿Pareja? Intim…_

Volvió a mirarle, él sonreía, ella sobre su vientre, él sujetaba sus manos, ella nerviosa y sonrojada…

-¡idiota!-exclamó asestándole un golpe en el vientre antes de alzarse.

Natsu se agarró el vientre, adolorido mientras Lucy se dirigía a su asiento.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba ¡le odiaba! Por su culpa siempre terminaba sonrojada y sintiéndose muy confundida.

_Tonto_

.

.

.

* * *

-Aquí tienes-

Sentada en uno de los bancos que había en la terraza de aquel edificio, Lucy apartó la mirada de su libro, mirando sus zapatos frente a ella. Volvió a mirar el libro.

-No los quiero-

Natsu rodó los ojos.

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa-

-¡¿Orgullosa!?- exclamó indignada, sonrojándose de pronto-que…-

Natsu se arrodilló ante ella, le quitó los zapatos prestados por la escuela y le colocó los suyos. Su mano bajó la media pareció quemar su piel.

-Esos te hacían daño ¿no? Además, estos los lavé para que no te quejaras de que huelen mal-

Boqueó, sin llegar a pronunciar nada. Esa imagen…parecía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe que andaba buscándola le estuviera colocando su zapato. Con la larga capa, su elegante porte, ese atractivo único, salvaje…

_Qué lindo…_

Se alzó y asintiendo satisfecho con su trabajo, se sentó a su lado y agarró su bentou, llevándose la comida a grandes cantidades a la boca.

-¿Esto lo has preparado tu?- la preguntó, acompañándola con una mueca de molestia.

Toda esa imagen del príncipe perfecto se borró al momento de su rostro, pasando a odiarle repentinamente.

-Si no te gusta puedes…-

-Yo no dije que no me gustara- y siguió comiendo.

Lucy no lo comprendía. Sus palabras y su expresión no significaban lo mismo. Las palabras decían algo y su rostro, otro algo. ¡¿Qué significaba?!

_No te pares a pensar en cosas imposibles tonta…está claro que nunca le comprenderás._

Y volvió la mirada al libro. Esta vez se trataba sobre un gremio llamado _Fairy Tail_ que cumplía misiones y que trataba sobre los integrantes del mismo. Sus aventuras, sus miedos, sus pasados…la verdad, le gustaba ese libro. Además, se sentía un poco identificada con la protagonista, que sorprendentemente, también se llamaba Lucy.

¿Podría ser algún día ella tan valiente y fuerte como lo era su amigo?

Sonrió al leer el nombre de otro protagonista. Natsu. ¿Sería casualidad que los dos protagonistas tuvieran los mismos nombres que ellos?

_Me gustaría vivir ese tipo de aventuras…_

Y tan pronto como pasó, ya no tenía su libro entre sus manos.

-¿eh?-

-Ya basta de leer-

Viró el rostro. Natsu le había arrebatado el libro, dejándolo tras él, junto con la caja del bentou vacío.

-¡Natsu porque…!- pero calló repentinamente cuando él acercó su rostro, sonriendo de medio lado

Como respuesta a esa cercanía, se sonrojó.

-Nee Lucy…-la rubia se fue retirando pero Natsu avanzaba a ella- ya hemos peleado, tú me has perdonado y yo ya he comido…-sonrió entre dientes, ligeramente sonrojado- hagamos cochinadas-

-¿Eh? ¡Kiiaah!- cayó sobre el banco cuando él le empujó y se sonrojó con fuerza cuando se colocó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando ambos manos a cada lado de su cabeza- N-natsu…-

_Su mirada, esa sonrisa… ¡oh dios!_

-Juguemos un poco más a nuestro juego, _Lu-chan_- y tras esas palabras y una sonrisa totalmente pervertida, la besó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desorbitada, bien sonrojada que se sentía y avergonzada. Pero eso no causó que, tras segundos, rodeara su cuello con ambos brazos y correspondiera al beso, cerrando sus ojos.

Y esa era la exactamente relación que los dos _amigos_ tenían. Se peleaban, competían y discutían, pero también se querían, se besaban y compartían alguna que otra caricia…nada inocente.

¿Amigos? Si, ¿Tal vez, novios? Posiblemente.

Novios que a pesar de como se llevaban, se amaban.

Y Lucy, por muchas veces que deseara matarlo, sabría que nunca lo conseguiría. Era débil…

La novia débil en los brazos de Natsu

-He visto algo nuevo en la tele que me gustaría hacer contigo- dijo él, tirando de su corbata con los dientes.

Se asustó.

-Na-Natsu no habrás estado viendo…-pero el pelirosa únicamente sonrió con diversión.

Su camisa se había sido por completo desabrochada y su mirada de aquel tono verde muy oscuro miraba sus pechos de una forma…que la estremeció…pero de miedo.

Definitivamente este juego era muy peligroso.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Que os parecido? Como podreís comprobar, las personalidades de los protas están un poco cambiadas, pues la situación lo requeria. Espero que no haya molestado eso. :P_

_Seguiré subiendo más de esta...mmm..¡fantastica pareja! *-*_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	9. Lindo

Era lindo

Posiblemente mágico, único e incluso maravilloso.

¿Algo cursi no? Pues a él...ya no le importaba mucho, la verdad.

Apoyando el codo en la cama y su cabeza en su mano, con medio cuerpo acostado sobre el blandito colchón de sabanas limpias y revueltas y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, Natsu observaba el cuerpo yaciente sobre el mismo, durmiendo plácidamente.

Lucy Heartifilia era una chica con carácter, fuerte, decidida, con grandes sentimientos, una chica dispuesta a todo por sus amigos. Dulce, amable y, debía admitir que también muy guapa. Su cabello…sonrió ampliamente, agarrando entre su mano, con suma delicadeza, de la cual el poco poseía, ese mechón dorado. Era suave, y también sedoso, además, desprendía un agradable olor a madreselva.

Le gustaba. Simple, dorado como el sol y suave. No había más que decir.

Sus ojos…ahora que los mantenía cerrados, podía observar esas abundantes pestañas que ocultaban un iris marrón. ¿Marrón o color chocolate? ¡Bah! Eso no era lo verdaderamente importante. Lo que le gustaba a él de esos ojos eran los sentimientos que transmitía. Deslumbraban ante felicidad, brillaban con sus lágrimas, se oscurecían de tristeza, se entornaban cuando él le molestaba.

Sip, también le gustaban.

Su boca…realmente tendría que hacer algo con ella. Frunció sus labios, mirando los labios entreabiertos de la maga estelar. Llevaba ya algún tiempo mirando sus labios. Eran…no sabía cómo describirlos… ¿lindos? No tenía ni idea de cómo describir algo que parecía tentador. Quizá si los probaba… podría detallarlos.

Sí, eso haría. Los probaría. Al fin y al cabo, también le gustaban

Su cuello…suspiró, observando ese largo camino de piel que era su cuello. ¿Qué podría decir? Cuando acercaba su nariz, olía muy, muy bien, casi como…a fresas muy dulce. Y él estaba tentado a probarla.

Si, quizá también lo haría. Además, también le gustaba su cuello

Su cuerpo…he aquí el gran dilema. El enorme y tremendo dilema. De su cuerpo, gustaba todo. No había absolutamente nada que no aborreciera su vista. Un cuerpo perfecto; no era muy alta, así que abrazarla era algo que le gustaba. Encajaba bien entre sus brazos. Sus senos… je, ¿Qué podía decir de ellos? Era un chico que anteriormente no se habría fijado en esas cosas, pero a medida que la compañía de Lucy le gustaba, sus senos, también terminaron gustándole. No los había visto aún…de cerca. Recordó aquella vez que se desmayó estando sobre una barca, cuando Geminis hizo de Lucy y ella enseñó sus pechos. No pudo fijarse bien, pues andaba vergonzosamente mareado, pero sabía que eso rebotaba. Estuvo varias veces con su rostro enterrado entre ellos, y supo que eran blanditos.

Sin duda, eso sería algo que volvería a comprobar. Le gustaría tener entre sus manos esos perfectos y blanditos senos. Aunque…tampoco estaría mal probarlos…

Una cintura estrecha, un trasero que a la vista, estaba bien claro que le gustaba, sobre todo cuando se ponía uno de esos pijamas que tan sólo consistían en un pantalón muy corto. Unas piernas largas y muy tentadoramente atractivas y unos pies extremadamente graciosos.

¿Qué más podría añadir? Lucy Heartfilia era perfecta. Una chica dulce, fuerte y muy guapa. Le gustaba. Tanto como compañera, como amiga y como mujer. Posiblemente sentía sentimientos hacia ella. Y es que, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos, yendo a misiones, salvando la vida el uno del otro….parece imposible no llegar a enamorarse.

_¿Enamorarse?_ Se asombró él ante su pensamiento, para después volver a sonreír, no sin cierta diversión y picardía. Si, se había enamorado de Lucy.

¿Y ahora que haría? Estaba tumbado en su cama, como casi siempre hacía, viéndola dormir. Él, con toda su ropa, y ella, con ese pijama que tanto le gustaba a él. Lo más correcto sería despertarle, pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella lo patearía contra la pared, haciéndole daño. En verdad, mucho daño. Repetía, Lucy tiene mucha fuerza. Pero también estaba la opción de dejarla dormir y que él durmiera a su lado.

Sonrió

Eso le gustaba más. Primero, porque Happy…no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y segundo, porque todavía era muy temprano para ir al gremio.

Sí, eso haría. Dormiría con ella, despertaría con ella, a pesar de que después recibiría un buen golpe, y posiblemente, muy posiblemente, después de que ella ya no estuviera enfadada por invadir su casa, la probaría.

Al fin y al cabo, Lucy le gustaba, y él era Natsu Dragneel.

Tomaría lo que más le gustaba, sin más miramientos.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Merezco Reviews? (ojitos de cachorrito abandonado) _

_¡Hasta el próximo!_


	10. Agradecimiento

_Saga, **Mientras ellos duermen **_

_Lucy Heartfilia...¿En qué piensas?_

* * *

Lucy debía estudiar bien la situación, pues en la que ahora se encontraba no era para nada fácil de describir.

Tenía calor, mientras dormía, un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo. Por supuesto, sabía que afuera el tiempo en Magnolia era de un caluroso verano, pero no llegó a pensar que ese calor fuera a colarse en su habitación y a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, queriéndose adecuar a la luz del día, pero un muro ante ella se lo impidió. ¡Espera, eso no era un muro! Era…sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos y sus mejillas rápidamente se sonrojaron intensamente. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco, su respiración a hacer todo lo contrario, detenerse, y una especie de nervios se coló en su vientre.

Ese intenso calor, el que extrañamente hubiera dormido tan bien esa noche…todo era por su causa.

Por Natsu Dragneel

No podía creerlo. ¿Qué hacía él en su cama?

_Espera, ¿y aun te lo preguntas? _

Suspiró. Era cierto, ¿De qué se extrañaba? Últimamente Natsu se la había pasado noche tras noche durmiendo en su cama, despertando en su cama, asustándola de tal forma que terminaba golpeándole.

Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella? Si siempre que despertaba se encontraba con su rostro tan cerca del suyo que casi podía sentir la respiración del otro contra sus labios.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. No estaba pegada a su rostro, tampoco sobre su cuerpo-de las cuales, muchas de las veces había amanecido- y bajo el peso de su cuerpo tampoco-era en esos momentos en los que se podía morir de calor- Ahora, únicamente estaba abrazada a él. Su brazo rodeaba su cintura y su mano se agarraba a su espalda, la otra mano le sujetaba de la camisa-con una firmeza que la sorprendió y terminó soltándola- y su rostro estaba pegado a su pecho.

Enrojeció de nuevo. ¡No llevaba nada! Estaba pegada al pecho desnudo de Natsu. El maldito chaleco se había abierto de tal manera que mostraba todo su formidable pecho, sus fuertes pectorales, e incluso esos abdominales que se pegaban a su vientre.

_¡¿Formidable!?_ ¡Aaarrg! ¡Ya no sabía ni que pensaba! Natsu la confundía tanto como un libro de misterios en el momento en que no sabía encontrar al asesino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse tan tonta?

_Esa respuesta tu misma la sabes tontina_

Y entornando sus ojos, mordió su labio, sonrojándose, pegando su rostro contra aquel pecho. Su corazón todavía necesitaba calmarse.

-Porque me gustas…-susurró, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Era cierto. Le gustaba Natsu. Podía decir que incluso se había hasta enamorado de él. Le amaba. Sin saber cómo, se dio cuenta que sin él no se sentía completa, parecía que faltaba una parte de ella. Sin su fuerza, su sonrisa, sus tonterías, su preocupación…incluso sus abrazos…

Si, se había enamorado irremediablemente de Natsu.

Aferró con fuerza el chaleco en su mano, sintiéndose a la vez intranquila y segura. Natsu le proporcionaba la fuerza que le faltaba, el sentimiento de sentirse siempre protegida…Natsu la complementaba. Sin embargo…tenía miedo. Miedo del cómo podría reaccionar ante sus sentimientos.

¿Y si se declaraba y él no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si esa amistad se rompía? ¿Y si ya no volvían a ser los compañeros de antes?

No. No quería separarse de él. Quería permanecer para siempre a su lado, con su sonrisa y sus brazos.

Apretó sus ojos, evitando ponerse a llorar. Siempre que pensaba en la nefasta declaración sentía ganas de llorar.

_Tonta_

Lo mejor era no decir nada, continuar como siempre, olvidar ese sentimiento.

El miedo la carcomía.

Por eso, era en esos momentos, mientras él dormía que podía disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo- al que ya no encontraba tan molesto- del aroma que desprendía, de sus brazos rodeándola, de su respiración profunda y relajada…era en esos momentos que podía disfrutar de su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo.

Agradecía que Happy no se encontrara en esos momentos, agradecía a Natsu la manía de meterse en su cama y abrazarla…sonrió contra su pecho, dándose cuenta de algo.

Sin él no puedo dormir.

Cuando Natsu no aparecía por su casa en toda la noche, un duermevela la molestaba. Dormía y se despertaba varias veces, buscando el calor de ese cuerpo. Cuando yacía junto a ella, dormía profunda, plácida y tranquilamente bien durante toda la noche.

¿Se habría convertido Natsu en una especie de peluche que le producía agradables sueños?

Qué más daba. Pegó al completo su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas entre las suyas, aspirando de nuevo su aroma, sintiendo su calor…

-Con tenerte así me conformo- y depositó un dulce y casto beso en su pecho, sonrojada pero felizmente servida- gracias…Natsu.

Y si, le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Por andar siempre salvándola, preocupándose, por hacerle sonreír… por hacerla sentirse parte de la familia que era el gremio Fairy tail

Por él, había conseguido sonreír sinceramente de nuevo.

-Algún día…espero poder decirte…-cerró sus ojos, sonriendo- te amo.

.

.

.

Corazón y pulso acelerado, mejillas ardiendo y el calor aumentando en su cuerpo. Natsu mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos.

Si había escuchado bien, si sus oídos no le habían fallado -cosa muy difícil de suceder- ella…le amaba.

Lucy sentía lo mismo que él

Sonrió levemente, más grande, ampliada, terminó sonriendo ampliamente, sonriendo con diversión, felicidad y cierto orgullo. La estrechó, feliz como estaba.

.

.

Hoy, en cuanto Lucy despertara,-y rogaba que no le golpeara por ello- le diría todo lo que sentía. Desde lo que le hacía sentir hasta lo que sentía por ella.

.

.

Después tal vez…probara sus labios.

.

.

Porque eso hacían los que se gustaban, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

_Jojo. Y aquí ha vuelto Jandi con los pensamientos de nuestra rubia protagonista. __Siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan cada una de las parejas no? _ ¿Será Lucy capaz de declararle sus sentimientos a Natsu o será Natsu que por sus "ganas de probar" hará que ella confiese? A fn de cuentas, no puede existir maga estelar sin su propio dragón, jeje... no, espera... era dragón o amorcito? ¡Bueno! es igual. 

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Me despido desde ls pensamientos de Lucy._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	11. Paternidad

**Capitulo 11 **

**Paternidad**

.

.

.

Con inusual atención y/o concentración, Natsu miraba fijamente el gran vientre, esa forma redonda parecida a una pelota que ahora predominaba en Lucy.

Sentado justo frente a ella, cruzado de piernas y brazos, ladeó su cabeza, provocando que su cabello, ahora un poco más largo, acompañara el movimiento. Su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados formando una pequeña línea proporcionaban al rostro de Natsu una gran curiosidad por ese gran bulto.

Miró a Lucy. Ella seguía igual, los mismos ojos castaños relucientes, su larga cabellera dorada, recogida en una cola alta, su sonrisa…toda ella seguía exactamente igual, excepto por el gran vientre que ahora tenía.

El vientre de siete meses en el cual habitaba su primer hijo

_Hijo_…esa la palabra le sabía rara y extraña para él. Era cierto que él y Lucy se casaron hará un par de meses, que ella ya estaba embarazada de antes, pero todavía tenía esa maldita duda en su cabeza. Algo que no dejaba de reconcomerlo cuando ya no pensaba en nada.

¿Sería él un buen padre?

Nunca siguió un ejemplo por el cual pudiera él dar a su hijo. No conoció a sus padres e Igneel tan sólo le enseñó a sobrevivir. Es cierto que le inculcó cultura, sabiduría y cariño, pero estaba clara la diferencia de amor entre un dragón y un padre humano.

Aunque bien mirado…también podía ser el mismo

Igneel había sido un buen padre, no había duda, pero… ¿él? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Enseñarle lo mismo que le había enseñado su padre? Cierto era que contaba con Lucy para compartir la enseñanza y el cariño, pero…tenía miedo de… no ser un buen padre.

-Natsu…-la mano de su esposa agarró la suya y él la miró. Lucy le sonrió con ternura - serás un buen padre, lo sé- y le llevó la mano a su vientre-yo confío en ti…-Natsu bajó a mirar su vientre- y él también.

Entonces el bebé dio una patada y Natsu la miró asombrado. Sonriendo, volvió a bajar su mirada al vientre, ampliando su sonrisa.

Un hijo suyo, de su propia sangre, de Lucy y de él. Un hijo fuerte, sano por el cual él velara igual que lo hizo su padre Igneel.

-Seré un buen padre...-repitió, acercando su cabeza al vientre- te prometo que seré el mejor padre de todos hijo.

Lucy acarició la cabeza de su marido, sonriendo mientras este seguía hablando con el bebé.

.

-Un buen padre…-murmuró Makarov, observando a la pareja, sentado en la barra del bar, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano- y yo estoy seguro de eso- sonrió- completamente seguro.

.

.

.

**=Fin=**

* * *

_Jeje, quería hacer algo lindo y corto. Muy pocas ideas vienen a mi últimamente y pues, se me hace que Natsu será un buen padre. Puede que haya sido criado por un dragón, pero la diferencia no es mucha no? _

_En fn, espero que os haya gustado. Otro cap. romanticón que tenía en mente y aunque es corto está lleno de dulzura y amor. Jee_

_**PD.** Lo de **Mientras ellos duermen**, era una saga en la que hago a todas las parejas de mis fics durmiendo, no en una sola. XD Hice a Natsu y a Lucy, a Lenalee y Allen, a Hinata y Naruto...sólo me falta Nami y luffy y listo. La primera era **mientras ellas duermen**, ya que lo hice solo de las chicas, y ahora **Mientras ellos duermen**, con ellos. XD  
_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	12. Igneel Jude Dragneel Heartfilia

**Capitulo 12**

**Igneel Jude Dragneel Heartfilia**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

De un lado para otro, casi podía abrir un boquete en el suelo. Pero no podía pararse quieto. Los nervios le mataban, le impedían quedarse quieto. Gray le recomendaba con una sonrisa que se sentara y se relajara, Cana le ofrecía algo de alcohol para calmar su angustia, incluso Lissana le recomendó ir a tomar un paseo. Pero no, nadie lo sacaría de ahí. Podía estar moviéndose como un poseso, sin poder frenar, pero nadie lo apartaría de esa puerta.

Estaba loco, pero tampoco como para cometer esa gran estupidez.

.

Las horas pasaban, ¿Qué hora sería? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Tan sólo tenía en la cabeza que justo esa tarde, Lucy había sentido terribles dolores en su vientre, donde estaba su hijo, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaba dando a luz. No supo cuanto tiempo, pero afuera la oscuridad de la noche era presente, y Natsu seguía "parado" frente a la puerta, en la cual, por cierto, le impedían entrar, donde Lucy todavía daba a luz.

Mirajane y otras enfermeras estaban con ella en la _habitación prohibida, _que él así había nombrado, debido a que le impedían entrar. Si, mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro, en su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, recuerdos, experiencias… incluso hasta la más absurda tontería.

.

Se agarró la cabeza, preocupado, angustiado, deseando derrumbar esas puertas y pararse a su lado. ¡Necesitaba saber cómo estaban ella y su hijo!

-¡Aaarrrg! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto!?-gritó, casi tirándose de los cabellos, cuando de pronto se detuvo y giró su cuerpo a la puerta- voy a entrar

Y todos se tiraron sobre él, evitando con todas sus fuerzas que el Dragon Slayer pudiera entrar en esa habitación, justo en la planta de arriba del viejo molino que formaba el gremio.

-¡Espera Natsu!-gritó Gray, agarrando a su amigo con fuerza de los brazos.

-T-ten...go que…-estiraba su brazo Natsu, apretando sus dientes, intentado llegar al pomo- Lucy…

-¡Ella estará bien!-exclamó Juvia, sujetando uno de sus brazos

-¡Tranquilízate Natsu!

-¡Soltadme!-exclamó él, encendiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas, quemando a sus amigos.

De pronto silencio y seguido de eso, un llanto. Las llamas de Natsu desaparecieron y sus amigas, medio carbonizados, se dejaron caer al suelo. Él miró la puerta, escuchando esos llantos, altos, fuertes, las voces de Mirajane y las demás enfermeras. Pero ante todo, el llanto.

Si…ese llanto era de un bebé. Y seguramente serían de su hijo.

Sonrió ampliamente, adelantándose para entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Mirajane con algo en sus brazos. La peliblanca le miró, formando una lenta y bonita sonrisa.

-Es un niño Natsu.-dijo, entregándole al bebé.

Natsu lo sujetó con cuidado mientras sus compañeros se asomaban tras él. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa, observando a la pequeña persona en sus brazos. Con los ojos grandes y verdes muy oscuro, la piel algo rosada y unos pocos pelitos en su cabeza de color rosa. Sus amigos empezaron a decir cosas bonitas de él, pero Natsu no los escuchaba. Su mirada… todos sus sentidos estaban en ese pequeño bebé que, seguramente cuando creciera, se parecería a él. Sonrió, lentamente, fue curvando sus labios, formando una sonrisa entre dientes, mientras unas diminutas lágrimas abordaban sus ojos.

El niño pareció sonreír al sentir la caricia de su padre en su mejilla, la cual después, sujetó su dedo, ampliando una sonrisa sin dientes. Sus amigos exclamaron emocionados.

Natsu no pudo evitar sentirse más orgulloso. Ese niño tendría la sonrisa de Lucy.

-Igneel…-murmuró Natsu- Ingeel Jude Dragneel Heartfilia…mi hijo.

En el gremio, sus amigos sonrieron, observando al slayer. Y si, mientras andaba de un lado para otro, también tuvo tiempo de pensar en cosas importantes, como serían el nombre del bebé. Si era niño, tendría los nombres de las personas más importantes para ellos, si era niña…también.

Lo tenía todo pensado

-Te convertirás en un gran mago Igneel- dijo, elevando el bebé al aire- ¡serás el mago más fuerte de todo el reino!-el bebé le miraba con cara de sorpresa, al verse en el aire- Un orgulloso Dragneel Heartiflia

.

.

.

**=fin=**

* * *

_Lo siento, últimamente ando sin inspiración y sin ideas. Espero que esta historia os haya gustado. Estuve pensando en un nombre adecuado para el niño, y pensé en el padre de Natsu, el humano y no el dragón, pero como todavía no sabemos nada de él, por el momento, tendrá el nombre de dos personas importantes. Jeje_

_Sin más que añadir..¡me piro!_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	13. Michelle

**Capitulo 13**

**Michelle**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Una mesa pequeña y redonda fue desplazada bajo el marco de una ventana, en donde la luz del nuevo día iluminaba la habitación pintada de rosa de una niña. Peluches de los horóscopos, muñecas y muchos más juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, dibujos en papel pegados a la pared, fotografías y un gran armario con un espejo, también cubierto de pegatinas de flores y soles sonrientes.

La niña de apenas seis años colocó sillas alrededor de la mesa, decorada con un jarrón y dos margaritas dentro; y en las mismas, sentó a Aries, Virgo, a Leo, Capricornio, los gemelos géminis, Acuario y Escorpio juntos en una silla y a un sonriente Happy. Sonriendo, agarró tazas de café, pastas, cubiertos, platos, muchos dulces y, agarrando una silla para ella, se sentó, dejando sobre su regazo a una muñeca de trapo y empezó a jugar con ellos.

Conversaciones como el rico desayuno, quedadas, recuerdos de citas, de compras, de ropa, moda, magia, chicos, incluso hablaban de príncipes y princesas, de súper poderes, dragones…la niña de corto cabello rubio como el sol sonreía, divirtiéndose con sus amigos en esa cita. Agradecía que hubieran aceptado venir, aunque todavía faltaban espíritus, pero cuando tuviera más sillas, pondría a los doce.

-¿Quieres un poco de leche con chocolate Michelle?

Sus ojos castaños bajaron a la muñeca que reposaba sobre su camisón rosado. Tenía el cabello largo y algo ondulado, ojos grandes, redondos y azules y un vestido azul que cubría hasta sus pies, con una rosa roja sujetando un lazo en su pecho. Esa muñeca era una de sus preferidas. Su mamá se la regaló cuando cumplió su primer año, y ella se quedó encantada. Era, como una hermana pequeña que ella podía cuidar. La alimentaba, le cambiaba de ropa, la peinaba, comían y salían juntas a todas partes. Era la hermana que siempre estaría a su lado.

Layla sabía que esa muñeca se lo agradecía. Porque sonreía. Layla la había visto sonreír y no, no estaba soñando. Su muñeca Michelle sonreía, sonreía cuando le abrazaba o jugaba con ella. Sus amigas no le creían pero sus papás si, y con eso le bastaba.

Cuando, hace cuatro años, sus papás le contaron la historia de su muñeca, Layla no pudo caber de la sorpresa. Su Michelle había vivido, luchado, amado y comido como una niña de verdad. Había estado con mamá, peleando con papá, salvando a mamá.

Sólo faltó esa historia para que ella quisiera a esa muñeca mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Mamá le contó que Michelle fue su mejor amiga, su hermana, alguien con quien compartió gran parte de su vida. Desde su más tierna infancia hasta que cayó en las pequeñas manos de ella.

Layla dejó la taza y alzó a Michelle ante sus ojos.

-Engañaste a mamá y le hiciste daño- dijo ella, recordando lo que por un instante fue, odiar a esa muñeca por haber intentado hacer daño a la persona que más quería- peleaste con papá y tampoco me gustó- frunció un poco el ceño. Pues sabía que su papá era el mago más fuerte de todo el reino, pero no le gustaba nada que le pegaran. Él era su papá favorito. A él también le quería mucho. Papá le había enseñado muchas cosas divertidas y se sentía muy contenta cuando la sentaba sobre sus hombros- no me gustó nada que hicieras todo eso, papá y mamá fueron muy bueno contigo. No tenías ningún derecho.

Al parecer la muñeca entendió sus palabras, pues sus azules ojos se cerraron un poco y su boca formó una especie de arruga, como si fuera a llorar. Sin embargo, Layla sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero ellos te perdonaron y yo también lo he hecho, porque Michelle no es mala-la sentó, apoyándola en una de la tazas de café mientras ella, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos, la miró. Sus piernas se movían bajo la mesa- eres mi hermana pequeña Michelle, y siempre, siempre te cuidaré. ¿Tú también cuidarás de mí?

El rostro de la muñeca cambió y la línea de su boca se curvó bien hacia arriba, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Layla rió suavemente.

-Layla-la niña viró la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa al ver a su madre en la puerta.

-¡Mami!- saltó de la silla y corrió hacia ella. Lucy se agachó y la alzó en brazos, depositando un beso en su suave mejilla- Buenos días mami.

Lucy la miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Estaba jugando con Michelle y mis amigos- exclamó emocionada mientras los ojos castaños de la madre se posaban en la muñeca sobre la mesa. Layla también la miró- Michelle está muy arrepentida de eso mami- volvió a mirar a su madre- Michelle es buena.

Lucy la miró.

-Lo sé.-respondió ella, haciendo sonreía a la pequeña cuando sus frentes se juntaron y Lucy empezó a llenarle la cara de besos- ¿vamos a desayunar?

La niña asintió con energía. La misma energía… y pasión por la comida como su padre.

-¿Mami puedo despertar a papi?-pidió con un lindo pucherito, a lo que Lucy no pudo negarse y asintió, en un suspiro.

-¡Estoy encendida!- gritó la niña cuando bajó de un salto de sus brazos y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres-¡PAPA!

Y tras sentir el grito de susto de Natsu, seguidos de las risas, Lucy también sonrió, negando. Agarró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Layla para cerrarla, más antes, miró a la muñeca…y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Michelle.

Y cerró. La habitación quedó en completo silencio mientras que, unas risas podían escucharse por la casa seguida de unas carreras.

Natsu volvía a perseguirlas.

La muñeca Michelle sonrió, sonrió contenta, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que una lágrima de felicidad saliera de su ojo.

_Buenos días…Lucynee-san_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_O me lo parece a mi, o siempre estoy escribiendo cosas dulces y rositas? jajaja no sé, supongo que estaré algo romanticona jejeje. Sólo espero que a los chicos no os moleste. Sé que preferís a un Natsu en peleas y todo eso, pero me parece que a mi, esas cosas no se me dan nada, nda bien. :p  
_

_Igualmente, para todos, espero que os haya gustado  
_

_¡Nos vemos!  
_

_Oh! y perdón por si veis alguna falta, o mi word no lo detectó o yo no la vi. jeje  
_

_Ahora si, Hasta pronto!  
_


	14. Dragón Blanco

**Capitulo 14**

**Dragón Blanco**

.

.

.

Se detuvo en la salida del hotel. Sus orbes castaños fijaron la mirada en el chico que ante los mismos se presentaba. Alto, de cabello revuelto y rubio, de complexión fuerte. Uno de los miembros más fuertes del gremio Sabertooth, aquel que también había sido entrenado por un dragón, y que de la misma forma, se había convertido en un cazador, Eucliffe Sting.

.

Sting la miró. Sabía quién era esa chica. La rubia que había caído fácilmente ante el poder de Minerva. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios de forma ladina, casi cínica. Era patética. La sola forma de recordar la humillación que había pasado, no sólo una vez, sino dos, ante millones de personas…era patético. No se imaginaba porque alguien tan débil como ella pudiera estar en un gremio. Bueno si, tal vez, se tiraba a alguno de los más influyentes en ese círculo.

Cada vez era peor.

.

Continuó sus pasos y ella también lo hizo. Lucy saliendo y él subiendo los seis escalones de entrada al hotel, sin embargo, Sting se detuvo.

-Tengo cierta curiosidad-Lucy se detuvo y volteó. Sting también giró su cuerpo a ella y sonrió presuntuoso- ¿Qué se siente cuando se ha perdido dos veces humillando así a todo tu gremio?

Lucy se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero segundos después, la apartó del chico, empuñando sus manos, frunciendo el ceño. Sting bajó dos de los escalones, quedando algo más cerca de ella, y mucho más alto.

-Debes sentirte realmente una estúpida chica débil, ¿verdad?- bajó otro escalón más, manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa altanera- que incluso una mocosa de doce te supere. ¿Dime, con cuantos hombres del gremio en el que estás te has acostado para formar parte del gru..-pero jamás llegó a terminar esa frase.

Lucy le abofeteó, virando su rostro a un lado.

-Puede que haya perdido y que muchos de mis compañeros estén decepcionados, al igual que yo, pero…-Sting viró a mirarla, lentamente, apretando su mandíbula, furioso. La mejilla empezando ligeramente a sonrojarse.- no soy una chica débil. Porque cuento con mis compañeros, tengo una familia que siempre estará ahí para ayudarme. Fairy Tail es mi familia y confío en ellos tanto que… por ellos, me volveré más fuerte.- se acercó un paso a él, elevando su rostro- puede que seas un Dragon Slayer, pero ten per seguro que algún día… te superaré.

Se observaron fijamente durante largos segundos. Lucy, dándose cuenta que el color de esos ojos no era del negro carbón, sino del azul más oscuro que pudo haber visto. Ojos llenos de fuerza, de pasión por vivir, ojos rasgados capaces de llegar a asustar incluso hasta el mismo demonio. Ojos cargados de melancolía y ganas de vivir.

Por su contra, Sting pensó en algo que jamás, ni siquiera, se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Esa muchacha de largo cabello dorado, ojos marrones y cuerpo despampanante, era hermosa. Quizá fue por sus mejillas sonrojadas por la indignación, por esos labios ligeramente apretados y transformados en una rosada, suculenta y voluble línea, o tal vez por la intensa mirada, cargada de ferocidad, desafío y fuerza, posiblemente por el escote que en ese momento, con la ajustada camisa de tirantes, mostraba al estar inclinada, quedando sus rostros muy próximos. No supo porque, pero aquello que le llevó a hacer lo que hizo, no lo entendió.

Tan rápido como podía serlo, agarró por la parte de atrás la cabeza de la chica, y, enterrando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras, la acercó y besó. No cerró sus ojos, pues quería ver su reacción, disfrutar del miedo que posiblemente sentiría, de esa sorpresa que por momentos, hacía más grandes sus ojos, mostrando el marrón orbe más inquietante que haya visto.

Lucy no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquello vino desprevenidamente. Ese chico le estaba besando y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para separarse. Sus puños temblaron con fuerza y en un arranque, sólo atinó a realizar una cosa.

Separó sus labios y atrapó el suyo entre sus dientes, mordiéndole con fuerza.

Sting la separó y Lucy trastabilló. Él tocó sus labios con su pulgar, viendo como en este, una pequeña mancha de sangre se veía. Ella, con la mano en la boca, limpiándose los labios, mirándole sonrojada furiosamente. Tanto sonrojada como furiosa, con pequeñas lágrimas abordando sus ojos. Sonrió de medio lado Sting, lamiendo su labio ensangrentado.

-Lucy Heartfilia- la susodicha se sorprendió al verse sabido su nombre, pronunciado en sus labios. Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos, ladeando un poco su cabeza, examinándola de cabeza a pies, con total descaro- será…-y amplió su sonrisa-un enorme placer aceptar tu desafío.-

Lucy no comprendió, pero él se volteó y alejó justo cuando de la misma puerta salía Natsu, acompañado de su Exceed. Natsu frenó al verle, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a su amiga y nuevamente a él. Tuvo el intento de decir algo, pero sonriendo, Sting miró por encima de su hombro.

-Espero que algún día llegues a ser la mejor maga estelar.-y continuó su camino, abriendo la puerta- Estaré esperándote.

Y cerró. Extrañado y desconfiado, Natsu apartó la mirada de la puerta para mirar a Lucy. Ella sonrojada, y con la mano en sus labios, no apartó la mirada de la puerta, una mirada llena de frustración e indignación. Y Natsu se enfadó.

Si alguien, incluyendo a Sting y al otro chico que no recordaba su nombre, se atrevía a hacer llorar a Lucy mientras él estuviera a su lado, se lo haría pagar muy caro.

Nadie hacía llorar a su amiga. No, mientras le tuviera a él para protegerla.

Y eso sería, para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

_Jojojojo. Una nueva pareja que me acaba de gustar y mucho. ¡Sting y Lucy! Kyyaaah! la verdad es que este par hacen muy buena pareja. Ella tan dulce y él tan grosero, pero tremendamente atractivo. Pero ah! A Natsu no le gustó nada lo que vio. Mmm... jamás sabrá lo que ocurrió entre esos dos, a no ser claro, que Lucy se lo cuente, cosa que dudo. _

_Así que, sin más...¡gracias y nos vemos en el próximo!_


	15. Dudas

**CAPITULO 15**

**Dudas**

**.**

**.**

.

A veces, Natsu no llegaba a comprender ciertas cosas. Y no, no era tonto, quizá si un poco lento para captar ciertas cosas, pero no tonto. No. Porque él sabía perfectamente que desafiar a Erza traía sus consecuencias, casi siempre negativas, pero eh!, ¿Quién no le decía que algún día pudiera ganarla?

Porque estaba seguro que algún día ganaría. Seguro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, nada más.

¿Y quién le decía que no sabía esas cosas de las que hablaban las chicas? Si era cierto que eran muy, muy, MUY aburridas, pero él sabía perfectamente que las chicas algún día deseaban casarse. Aunque no comprendía porqué. ¿Qué podía tener eso de emocionante? En fin…

También que hablaran de chicos, de ropa, de flores...de princesas…de libros…

Lo que decía, muy aburrido. A quién podría interesarle eso, teniendo temas como… ¡Las peleas! La comida… ¡O las misiones! Oh, la misiones sí que son un tema divertido. Tener aventuras, descubrir nuevos lugares u inventos, pasar momentos divertidos y difíciles y sobre todo…pelear. Pelear sí que era emocionante. Además, y lo a gusto que te quedas, ¿Qué, eh? Eso nadie lo menciona.

Pero allí, en el gremio, parecía que no todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Ellos preferían una vida tranquila, misiones sencillas… …

—Tsk, menudo rollo—resopla Natsu, dejando la frente apoyada en la mesa.

Era todo tan aburrido cuando no habían misiones por hacer.

—Natsu, ¿quieres un pescado? —Pregunta Happy, sentando a su lado, en la mesa —seguro que comiendo uno te sentirás mucho mejor.

Por supuesto, el gatito andaba comiéndose uno, casi saboreándolo con delicia.

—No, gracias Happy—suspira Natsu, recargando la mejilla en su mano, mirando a su alrededor.

El gremio está completo. Cada uno a lo suyo. Wendy charlando con Charlie y Mirajane en la barra. A su lado está Lissana, mirando la pelea entre Evergreen y Elfman.

Arquea una ceja al verlo. No comprendía la relación de esos dos. En un momento podían llevarse bien que al otro ya estaban echando chispas.

El cubito de hielo Gray está en otra de las mesas, con Erza y Cana. Juvia...¿Qué hace Juvia escondida tras la columna?

_ Estará jugando al escondite._

Y entonces es, cuando al ya haber visto a todos, se da cuenta de que ella no está. Y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece de pronto. Se levanta de pronto, sorprendiendo a Happy.

—Happy, ven conmigo. —grita ya al cruzar la puerta.

—¡Espérame, Natsu!

Recorren las calles de Magnolia en tan solo un momento, y llegan a la gran casa alquilada de su amiga Lucy. Otra sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¿Qué hacemos en casa de Lucy?

—Gijijiji, vamos a darle un buen susto—dice él con malicia, saltando a la ventana.

Corre a un lado la misma y entra. En la pequeña habitación, tan ordenada y limpia como siempre, no hay nadie, pero la oye cantar en el baño...y vuelve a sonreír con malicia.

—Pongámonos sus ropas, así cuando salga…

.

_ —¡Kyaa! —Grita Lucy, apretándose la toalla contra el cuerpo y señalándoles—¡¿Qué hacéis aquí!? ¡Pervertidos! _

_Pero Happy y él están bailando sobre su mesa con unas braguitas en su cabeza, un sujetador puesto y su falda azulada.  _

.

—¿¡A qué es divertido!? —pregunta emocionado él, abriendo los cajones de ropa interior. Allí, ve un mundo de colores y arquea un momento las cejas. Rosa, amarillo, negro, rojo, azul, lila…agarra una de las braguitas y las abre. Son pequeñas y medio transparentes.

—¿A Lucy le gusta llevar esto?

—Es una pervertida—dice con una sonrisita traviesa Happy, que flotaba a su lado.

Pero Natsu no responde, mira fijamente esa pequeña tela entre sus manos…y se imagina a Lucy con ellas. Sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente mientras en su mente se forma una historia relacionada con Lucy y esa prenda.

—¡Natsu, Natsu! —grita Happy con una radiante sonrisa—mira, soy Lucy.

Y de repente, Happy está llevando una falda azulada, con su cinturón y unas falsas llaves, una blusa blanca, y una peluca rubia.

—¡Yo te abro, puerta del toro! ¡Taurus! —y hace los mismos movimientos que la rubia, con el rostro totalmente serio.

Natsu no aguanta y explota a risas.

—¡Es verdad que te pareces!

—¡Kyaa!

Un grito les alerta de que su amiga Lucy les ha descubierto en plena faena, y se giran, sonriendo nerviosos.

—¡Natsu, Happy! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!?

Sujetando su toalla, Lucy mira a Happy…y una gotita resbala de su sien. ¿Qué está haciendo? Piensa, pasando a mirar a su compañero, la cual se sonroja al ver el cajón de su ropa interior abierto, tras él.

—¡Natsu, no andes mirando mi ro...kya!

Y entonces, todo pasa muy rápido. Lucy se da un golpe en el dedo contra la pequeña mesita, ella se agarra el pie, pero cae de sentada al suelo y la toalla…acompaña el movimiento.

En conclusión, que termina, nuevamente, completamente desnuda. Y es ahí donde Natsu, no comprende. ¿Acaso la manía de Gray de desnudarse estaba de moda? Pues últimamente Lucy siempre andaba sin ropa. Y no parece importarle en absoluto. No recordaba la de misiones y la de veces que ha visto as su amiga desnuda. La de veces que ha estado entre sus pechos…sin ir más lejos, en la última misión termino con la cara enterrado en ellos.

_Es una pervertida._

La mira fijamente, cruzado de brazos, asintiendo.

—¡¿Qué estás mirando?! —Grita molesta y sonrojada Lucy, con una gran venita palpitando en su cabeza—¡Cúbr…!

Pero Natsu se acerca a ella y se agacha, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas. Lucy se sonroja y mira a un lado cubriéndose los senos.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo…? N-no mires.

—Lucy.

Con timidez, Lucy voltea a verle y se sonroja más aun al verle tan serio. _Oh, no. ¿P-por qué me mira así?_ Su corazón late acelerado, siente que suda frío _¿Natsu, en qué estás pensando?_

—¿Por qué últimamente andas siempre sin ropa? —le suelta, dejando a Lucy de piedra. Natsu se cruza de brazos—Sé que Gray es una mala influencia, pero te está afectando más a ti de lo previsto. Y créeme, a mi no me molesta, pero… ¿No te estarás volviendo una mega pervertida?

Happy tras él sonríe con malicia.

—A Lucy le gusta desnudarse.

El puño apretado de Lucy se relajó y logró con ello, suspirar abatida. No valía la pena gastar palabras con ambos.

—¡Ya sé! —exclama Natsu, poniéndose en pie—¡Yo voy a ayudarte!

Y con una gran sonrisa entre dientes… se queda en tres segundos sin ropa. Completamente como vino al mundo. Lucy no pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Natsu, hasta que entró en cordura. Eso sí, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¿¡Q-qué haces!? —le grita al tiempo que le golpea en pleno rostro a Natsu, Lucy, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos —¡Vístete!

—Pero yo solo…—medio noqueado, menea su cabeza, sin embargo sale de su nariz un chorrito de sangre—quiero ayudarte.

Y se sienta en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, mirandola seriamente. Porque eso era un tema serio. Aunque a él no le molestara, claro estaba.

—¡N-no necesito ayuda, tonto! ¡Y no estoy desnuda porque me guste!

—¿A no? —se rasca la cabeza, dudando, y mira a Happy— Happy, Lucy no quiere aceptar su problema. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Umm…—Happy se cruza de brazos, pensativo.

—¡No hagáis nada! —exclama ella, cubriéndose de nuevo con la toalla—Marchaos de aquí. ¡Ahora!

—¿Cómo, así? —pregunta Natsu, volviéndose a poner en pie.

—¡Tonto! —se cubre rápidamente los ojos

—Vamos Lucy, mírame. Si no, no podré ayudarte—dice Natsu, con los brazos en jarras, sonriendo orgulloso—si quieres, puedes tocar también.

—¡LAARGO!

.

.

.

Y ante nosotros aparece Happy, con una mano sobre su boquita, la cual oculta una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa.

—Se guuuussrrrstan.

* * *

_Y he vuelto con otro capi...después de taaaaaantos y taaantos meses sin poder escribir. A ver, no está perfecto, lo sé. Hace mucho que no escribo y debo volver a centrarme para escribir correctamente. _

_Aún así, espero que este capi, que me inspiró gracias al capitulo 331 del manga, os haya gustado y divertido. _

_Toodos sabemos como es Natsu, así que...haremos las cosas con calma. jeje_

_¡Nos vemos en los próximos!_

_PD: GRACIAS a todos por los que aún seguís esta historia. Jan di estará eternamente agradecida con vosotr s._

**GEUM JAN DI**


	16. Lucy

**_Historia situada en Edolas o Edoras, como se escriba. _**

**_Pareja: edo Natsu - Lucy. _**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy tail le pertenece al genial Mashima. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis historias y recrearme con ellos. _**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 **

**Lucy**

.

.

.

Sentirse amenazado. En muchos momentos, por no decir diariamente, así era como se sentía.

Al salir del su casa, en el camino al gremio, entrando al gremio. Oh sí, entrando al gremio. ¿Quién no temería entrar en ese lugar? Lo que le esperaba siempre, sin faltar, día tras día, era una terrible tortura.

Pero hoy, hoy se prometía no sentir miedo. No tenía porque sentirlo. Era Natsu Dragion. Un chico fuerte, valiente, y no le temía a nada. O al menos, no debía temerle a nada.

Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, mirando con determinación esa puerta. Definitivamente hoy, no tendría miedo.

Empujó las puertas y con una gran sonrisa forzada, saludó a sus compañeros.

— ¡Buenos días!

Ahora sí, eso era saludar y no las tonterías de los demás.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, bueno sí, de una sonriente Mirajane, pero los demás se limitaron a mirarle un momento y después, continuar con los suyo.

Suspiró pesadamente, adentrándose al gremio hasta la barra. Menudos compañeros…

—Buenos dí…

Entonces es cuando calla y se da cuenta de lo esencial. De aquello a lo que realmente temía. De ese recibimiento brusco y "amistoso" que hoy no es dado.

De Lucy.

Mira a su alrededor, buscando la corta cabellera rubia. Ni con su enemiga Levy, ni charlando con Gray, que de nuevo suspiraba de amor por Juvia, ni con Wendy ni Charle. Entonces…

—Si buscas a Lucy, está en palacio—dice Mirajane, sirviéndole su típico desayuno, cargado de carbohidratos.

— ¿En palacio? —Agarra su muslo de pollo y a la boca— ¿Poj qué?

La peliblanca le sonríe.

—Al parecer está ayudando al príncipe en algo. Parecía muy contenta.

—Mmmm…

¿Lucy contenta? Eso sí que era de extrañar. _Con lo malhumorada que es._

Pero eh, ¡un momento! Si Lucy está en el castillo significa que hoy…

Su rostro se ilumina con una radiante sonrisa. ¡Hoy no sufriría ningún ataque doloroso! Hoy podría hacer lo que quisiera que Lucy no estaría ahí para regañarle.

Miró al cielo, o el techo, que es lo mismo, más allá de este está el cielo así que sí. Y agradeció a los dioses del cielo por ese milagro.

Mirajane sonríe divertida al verle contento.

.

Y aquel día fue…fue el mejor de su vida. Hizo lo que quiso, cómo quiso y dónde quiso. No tenía a nadie subido a su espalda apretándole la cabeza con los puños, no tenía a nadie regañándole…era libre.

Así que aceleró el motor de su coche y disfrutó, disfrutó de su día.

Sin embargo, había algo que estaba encajando. Ah, ah. Los días pasaban. Un, dos, tres…tan solo llevabas tres días de harmoniosa libertad y estaba echando en falta algo. Algo que no debía, porque de aquello de lo que quería liberarse era lo que estaba echando el falta y si echaba en falta eso entonces no era de lo que quería liberarse…¿no?

Se agarró la cabeza, confuso. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando?!

—Natsu, ¿ocurre algo?

Su amiga, a la que verdaderamente podía considerar su amiga, Mirajane, se acerca a él. Y Natsu la mira, no sabe como platearle la duda que en su cabeza no deja de rondar.

—Mira, no sé qué me pasa.

— ¿Es Lucy?

Y el cazador de dragones se sorprende; ella por el contrario, se ríe tras su mano.

—No es muy difícil de adivinar, Natsu—se apoya en la barra, sonriendo— ¿Por qué estás preocupado?

—Yo…—se cruza de brazos y medita, torciendo los labios. No es fácil hablar de eso que siente— ¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo más va a estar Lucy ayudando en el castillo?

—Umm…realmente, ella no me dijo nada—murmuró, poniendo un dedo en el mentón.

Natsu la miró, esperando que pudiera ayudarle a buscar una respuesta.

—Pero el otro día la vi en la calle con Mystogan-san. Parecían estar en una salida…—y miró a Natsu, sonriendo tiernamente—ella sonreía mucho y el príncipe parecía pasárselo bien.

¿Lucy...sonriendo? ¿Lucy...pasándoselo bien? Tragó duro. ¿Hablaban de la temible Lucy?

— ¿Qué es lo que…exactamente hace ella en palacio? —pregunta con voz tremulosa.

—No lo sé—y vuelve a ponerse bien, agarrando un vaso y un trapo—si quieres saberlo, ves a preguntárselo.

Y así lo hizo. En su coche viajó hasta el palacio, donde unos guardias le dijeron que se esperara. Un poco asustado ante tanta grandeza, decidió pasear por los grandes jardines. No se encontraba muy bien. Sentía un nudo en el vientre y en su cabeza solo podía escuchar las palabras de Mirajane.

.

.

_—Ella sonreía mucho, parecían pasárselo muy bien._

_._

_._

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y por qué sentía un extraño calor en el pecho?

—Eres todo un hombre, Mystogan. ¡Así se hace!

Escucha voces, su voz y corre a asomarse. No está bien espiar, Lucy siempre se lo recuerda con golpes, pero esta vez no puede evitar echar una ojeadita rápida. Además, no pasaba nada, era a Lucy la que miraba, a su amiga. Nada más.

Y tras un árbol, estira su cuello.

Lo que ve, le sorprende, pero lo que ocurre después le hace bullir la sangre.

Ellos sonríen, están paseando por el jardín, juntos, el príncipe y Lucy. Comentan y sonríen. Lucy le golpea, pero Natsu ve que esos no son sus golpes. Eso golpes son diferentes, más suaves, dados con… ¿cariño?

Luego todo ocurre a cámara lenta. Mystogan agarra su mano y le da un beso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese sonrojo? ¿Por qué esa…esencia femenina rodeándola?

Empuñando sus manos, no se da cuenta que ya ha salido de ese árbol y se dirige a ellos.

— ¡Natsu!

Entonces se detiene y siente acelerado su corazón. Ella está sonriendo, le sonríe a él. Su sonrisa va dirigida a él y no al príncipe. Siente el calor en sus mejillas.

Lucy se acerca a él y le abraza con efusividad. Le había echado de menos. Tan solo tres días en ese palacio habían sido suficientes para echar de menos a su asustadizo amigo.

Había tenido tantas ganas de verle.

Pero ocurre algo que no se lo espera, por lo que se sorprende, y sonroja. Natsu está temblando, sino que rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos. Y Lucy no puede evitar pensar los fuertes que son.

—Lucy es mía.

Ella escucha sus palabras, sonrojándose con más intensidad, Mystogan está sorprendido, mirando a ese pequeño chico tan parecido a Natsu; y Natsu…Natsu siente que está a punto de desmayarse.

—Lucy e-es mía—y tragando duro, le señala. No debe temer a nada—no te permitiré alejarme de ella.

Él lo dice seriamente, no está de broma, y tampoco está temblando, ni duda. Eso es lo que siente. Lucy siempre ha estado con él. Lucy es su amiga. Más suya que de ninguno. Por eso, no va a permitir que nadie, nadie se la robe.

Ella era una de las personas más importantes que tenía en el gremio.

Nunca se separaría de ella, por muchos golpes o palabras hirientes que puedan decirse…no, ella era su Lucy. Y consentiría a nadie sonrojarla.

— ¡Idiota!

Siente un fuerte golpe en el vientre, más bien, una patada directa y después un puñetazo que va directo a su nariz y causa que sangre.

**¡Plom!**

Cae al suelo y gime adolorido, sin comprender nada de nada.

Lucy, cruzada de brazos y levemente sonrojada, tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

—C-cómo dices esas cosas…Mystogan-san podría…ma-mal interpretarlo.

Y la rubia le escucha reír, lo que cause que se sonroje más y se altere…y se enfade.

—Naaatsu…—sisea entre dientes, bien sonrojada y con una gran venita en la cabeza—ahora veras…

— ¡No! ¡No me pegues, por favor! —ruega él, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos cuando ella le coge del cuello de la ropa.

—Lucy—la llamada del príncipe hace que Lucy detenga un puño alzado apuntando a Natsu y le mire. Él niega y, sonrojada, mira a Natsu y le ayuda a ponerse en pie; se aleja después y se cruza de brazos.

—L-lo siento—masculló ella, mirando a un lado, dejando a Natsu sorprendido.

_¿Eh? Me ha pedido…_ pero ve a Mystogan acercarse a él. El peliazul, sonriendo, pone una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lucy es tuya, Natsu—y volviendo a palmear su hombro, se aleja. Tan sigiloso y misterioso como él lo es.

Natsu le sigue con la mirada. Mystogan no bromea, lo ha aceptado. Y él tampoco mentía en ningún momento. Al parecer, lo había comprendido.

¡Eh! Ha conseguido imponerse. Por primera vez, ha conseguido que alguien le tema a él y no él a otro. Se voltea corriendo hacia su amiga.

— ¡Lucy, has…!—pero se calla de pronto y suda frío—Lu…cy…

Ella está furiosa, su pie repica en el suelo y la vena en su cabeza no ha desaparecido. Teme, vuelve a temer por su vida.

Lucy le mira y Natsu se tensa, tiembla cuando la ve acercarse.

— ¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Perdóname! —vuelve a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos

—Tonto—murmura ella tan flojito que incluso a él le sorprende.

No hay golpe, así que decide mirar. Ella parece estar calmada, pero tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —Pone una mano en su frente y la nota tan caliente que se asombra— ¡Oi, Luce, estás ardiendo! ¿No te encuentras bien?

Pero ella le mira y Natsu vuelve a callar, sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza. ¿No iría a golpearle ahora…otra vez?

Pero todo lo que siente son sus brazos rodeando su torso y el perfume de su cabello llegar a su nariz. Con el corazón a mil latidos, la mira, sin comprender.

Pocas, por no decir contadas veces, Lucy le ha abrazado así. Se siente nervioso, pero a la vez cálido y tranquilo.

—Tonto—vuelve a decir ella, estrechándole.

Y Natsu no sabe qué decir. Eso sí, prefiere mil veces esos tipos de abrazos a los golpes y nuevos ataques que practica en él.

Le gusta la Lucy de siempre, pero la Lucy que le trata con cariño también le agrada.

Tal vez, debería decir esas cosas más a menudo, posiblemente de esa manera los golpes se redujeran y pasaran a convertirse en abrazos como esos. Que también le gustan.

Así que él, sonriendo, también la abraza.

Le gusta Lucy. No sabe de qué forma, pero sí sabe que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

.

.

Ayudar a custodiar a los prisioneros. Erza se había indispuesto y extrañamente, Mystogan le dijo a Lucy que la sustituyera esos días.

Solo, tan solo por eso, Natsu no pudo ver a su Lucy en tres días. Y la verdad...

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname!

—¡Natsu!

El primero corría como alma que lleva el diablo y la segunda le perseguía con el puño en alto, muy furiosa.

Definitivamente prefería a la cariñosa Lucy...¡pero había echado de menos enormemente a su temible Lucy!

Mira que eran extraños los sentimientos. Quien los comprendiera, bienvenido era al gremio Fairy Tail, para explicarlos.

* * *

_¡Y aquí se terminó! No quiero agregar mucho pero...¡espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis vuestros comentarios tan espectaculares! _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡AYE!_

**Geum Jan di**


End file.
